se mi pareja
by albe20
Summary: serena y clemont se hacen novios cosa que ash no soporta y decide separarse de ellos para viajar solo lo cual hace que encuentre con miette donde al final se hace su novio y decide ayudarla en el siguiente triatlon con su nueva modalidad de batallas dobles en parejas donde todo puede suceder
1. capitulo 1:noviazgos inesperados

Se mi pareja

Episodio 1 noviazgos inesperados

En un bosque nuestros héroes están preparando su campamento para ir a dormir y seguir su camino para conseguir la octava medalla de ash en eso una joven pelimiel apartada a unos metros del campamento estaba recordando todo lo que había vivido en este viaje pero a la vez pensando si el entrenador de quien estaba enamorada sentía lo mismo que ella.

SERENA – gritaba ash al ver que serena no respondió a sus anteriores llamadas

Si, ash –respondió serena un poco sorprendida

Te paso algo porque últimamente te veo pensativa las últimas noches – respondió ash con un tono de preocupación

No es nada ash solo que últimamente estos meses que he estado contigo has cambiado mi vida y gracias a ti tengo un sueño en que luchar por eso estaba tan pensativa tu cambiaste mi vida-respondió algo sonrojada serena al ver a ash a los ojos

El azabache simplemente se rasco la nariz y se sentó a lado de la chica y se quedó pensativo un minuto

Serena lo de tu sueño realmente es mérito tuyo tu misma lo encontraste y tú misma siguiste luchando por alcanzarlo y recuerda siempre seré tu amigo y te apoyare para que alcances tu sueño –dijo ash con una gran sonrisa

Pero al oír esa palabra serena AMIGO simplemente comprendió que ash era muy denso con el amor nunca capto las tantas indirectas que le lanzo y su ilusión de que fueran más que amigos era nada más que un sueño inalcanzable a lo que fingiendo una sonrisa respondió

Gracias ash por apoyarme en mi sueño

Después de eso ash solo se retiró sin antes decir a Serena que tengas dulces sueños

Igualmente ash –respondiendo de manera alegre serena tratando de ocultar su tristeza

Cuando se retiró ash a su tienda serena empezó a derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas

Oh ash eres tan tonto si solo supieras lo siento por ti todas las noches que paso en vela por tener esos sentimientos a veces quisiera nunca haberte conocido esto sentimientos que tengo solo me causan dolor por que se que mi amor por ti nunca será correspondido-mencionaba serena en su mente

Pero en ese momento saliendo de un arbusto estaba un joven con un traje mecánico color azul y usando lentes y de cabello rubio venia acercándose a la chica pelimiel de nombre serena

Serena estas llorando – dijo el joven llamando clemont

No clemont no es lo que parece –respondió serena tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con sus manos rápidamente

Vamos serena puedes confiar en mi- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa y sentándose a lado de serena

Bueno clemont alguna vez has sentido amor por una persona y notaste que a esa persona no tiene los mismos sentimientos por ti –respondió la pelimiel con un tono calmado

Si-respondió clemont con un tono serio pero calmado

Veras yo me enamore de una hermosa joven de cabello color miel que tiene unos hermosos ojos azules que sabe cocinar y sobre todo que siempre tiene una hermosa sonrisa –respondiendo clemont y viendo los hermosos ojos azules de la pelimiel

Serena estaba asombrada no creía que clemont tuviera sentimientos por ella , pensó que era igual o más denso que ash

No se qué decir clemont me siento alagada –respondió la pelimiel un poco apenada y con la cabeza baja

Se mi novia por favor y te prometo que te hares feliz siempre – dijo clemont y agarrando la mano de serena

Serena no sabía que hacer aun tenia sentimientos por ash pero por otra lado pensó que pudiera funcionar una relación con clemont el muchacho puede que no sea tan atlético como ash, o que sea mejor entrenador que ash pero tenía su encanto aunque sea un poco nerd y tal vez pero tal vez ver la reacción de ash sobre esto posiblemente vea si en realidad ash la ve como amiga

Bueno clemont somos amigos y tal podríamos intentar que esto funcione – respondio serena un tanto apenada

Salto clemont de felicidad no era para mas el se sentio atraído por ella desde que se unió al viaje pero siempre noto que ella solo tenía ojos para ash

gracias serena te prometo que sere un buen novio respondio clemont y cuando intentó besarla serena se quitó de inmediato

Clemont se que te dije que si pero aún no estoy lista para un beso y siento un poco de vergüenza podemos besarnos cuando llegue el momento –respondió serena calmada y algo apenada

Está bien serena cuando estes lista tendremos nuestro beso y perdón por presionarte a besarme –respondió clemont un poco avergonzado

Al final solo se levantaron y se retiraron a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña no antes de darse un abrazo y que serena le diera un beso en la mejilla

Que tengas buenas noches clemont-dijo serena con ternura

Igualmente mi dulce princesa - respondió clemont en un tono romántico

Ya espero que sea mañana para decírselos a ash y a Bonnie – respondió clemont con felicidad

A lo que serena se sentio un poco rara por lo que dijo clemont y pero no le dio importancia

En la mañana siguiente todos estaban levantados hasta ash que era raro verlo parado tan temprano y cuando todos estaban reunidos en la mesa para el desayuno clemont y serena se levantaron para decir algo

Oigan chicos les tenemos algo que decir - dijeron en unísono clemont y serena un tanto avergonzados

Pues díganlo ya que den dendenme ya tiene hambre-respondió Bonnie con un tono fuerte

SOMOS NOVIOS- respondieron clemont y serena agarrados de la mano y gritando apenados

En eso ash que en ese momento estaba bebiendo agua la escupe con oir esas palabras y ver esa escena de clemont y serena agarrados de la mano

Los chicos solo vieron la expresión de ash y pensaron que habaia pasado algo malo

A lo que ash solo respondió estoy bein me agarro de sorpresa esa noticia

Ash no podía creerlo sus amigos estaban en una relación muchas emociones pasaron por su cabeza no sabía que decir estaba enojado y triste a la vez pero ni el mismo sabia porque solo sentio si como una daga atravesaba su corazón y se quedó con la cabeza bajo

Mientras que con Bonnie

SI mi hermanito al fin encontró una novia y es serena –repondio Bonnie saltando como loca

Las palabras de Bonnie solo le hacían sentir peor a ash que no sabia que decir en ese momento

Entonces ash solo se levanto y se fue caminar pero antes que se fuera solo se volteo a ver a serena que al ver su mirada simplemente agacho la mirada

Bueno que felicidad por ustedes si me disculpan ire a caminar un rato–dijo ash tratando de no llorar en ese momento y saliendo un poco apresurados

En eso ash no sabía por que queria llorar simplemente pensaba que tal vez pero sol tal vez estuviera enamorado de serena y eso se le vino primero a la cabeza al ver las reacciones de su amigo brock en sus viajes por otras regiones y entonces medito y recordó todo lo que vivió con serena y al recordar eso simplemente sonrió entonces sentio en su hombro a su pokemon pikachu que quería ver como estaba su amigo

Estoy bien pikachu –dijo ash con una sonrisa tarnatando de no perder la compostura

Entonces regreso a ver sus amigos y ahí estaban serena y clemont agarrados de la mano y riéndose con Bonnie al ver ese recuadro ash sentio incómodo y sintió que si viajaba con ellos juntos podía sentirse más mal de lo que ya estaba así que lentamente sin nadie lo notara se fue a su tienda agarro sus cosas y llego con sus amigos

Amigos tengo algo que decirles –respondió ash con un tono serio

Los demás se quedaron mirándolo serios y algo extrañados al ver ash con sus cosas

Agradezco de todo corazón que me acompañaran en mi aventura pero creo que este el momento para despedirnos yo continuare mi viaje solo porque creo que querrán clemont y serena estar solos como novios –respondió ash de una manera calmada y sin perder la compostura que de por si ya le era difícil no llorar por ver a serena y clemont agarrados de la mano

Los muchachos se quedaron impactados al ver la reacción de ash incluso serena no podía creer esto

Pero ash tu me has enseñado mucho no puedes irte te necesito –respondió serena con una lagrima

Si tiene razón serena yo te acompañe en tu viaje para tener más valor y ser un buen entrenador como tu –respondió clemont con un tono calmado pero algo triste

No te vayas ash eres un gran ejemplo para mi –respondió la pequeña loli con lágrimas

Ya tome mi decisión chicos estarán mejor sin mi créanme solo estobraria en su relación –respondió con un tono serio

Los demás solo se quedaban con la cabeza baja después de ver que ash no cambiaría su decisión y simplemente lo abrazaron y le desearon lo mejor

Ash simplemente sonrio y se retiró del lugar acompañado de pikachu

Serena no lo podía creer que ash se fuera la dejo en shock ver a su amor platónico partir no quería eso pero que más podía hacer ella

Clemont solo la abrazo y serena lloro en su hombro, Bonnie al ver eso también abrazo a serena y empezó a llorar también

Pasado 5 horas después de esa escena ash estaba un poco cansado de tanto caminar por el bosque y con un poco de hambre se fue a sentar en un pequeño tronco meditando un poco ese recuadro de serena y clemont novios eso no lo esperaba

Tengo hambre pikachu debemos acampar aquí pero antes tenemos que buscar comida –dijo ash a su amigo pikachu

En eso ven aun poco mas de 10 metros donde estaban una fogata y al lado una tienda de campaña color azul con adornos ,entonces deciden acercarse en eso oye una voz

Eres tu ash - respondió una joven peliazul con tono dulce

Hola miette cuanto tiempo sin vernos –respondió ash con una sonrisa

Lo mismo digo por cierto donde están los demás –dijo miette algo extrañada al ver solo a ash y a pikachu por esos rumbos solos

Miette invito a ash sentarse a su lado para que le contara todo y ash le conto sobre la relación de clemont y serena

Ya veo esa serena y sus gustos raros –respondió miette riendo

La verdad no entiendo teniéndote a ti se enamoró del nerd de clemont, tu que eres apuesto, valiente y sobre todo un gran entrenador cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por ser tu novia –dijo miette con un tono de coqueto y sonrojada

En serio crees eso de mí la verdad no se qué decir –respondió ash sorprendido y un poco apenado

Claro como no enamorarse de alguien como tu –menciono miette con un tono seductor

Entonces miette tu , pero antes que ash acabara la frase miette se acercó y beso a ash ,el distraído entrenador siguió sus intentos y correspondió el beso pasaron minutos antes de que se separan por falta de aire

Eres asombrosa–respondió ash feliz

Gracias ash tu tampoco lo haces tan mal – dijo miette con una sonrisa

después de eso el ambiente se tornó un poco incómodo hasta que miette rompió ese silencio

Yo se que esto es repentino por lo de serena pero quiero decirte que me gustas y quisiera saber si puedo ser tu novia – dijo miette un tanto apenada

Ash en su mente decía serena ya tiene a clemont que esta es mi oportunidad de experimentar el amor aunque será difícil ya que tengo sentimientos por serena pero creo que esto puede funcionar

Seguro porque no podemos intentarlo -respondió ash con una sonrisa

luego de eso se volvieron a besar comenzaron hablar sobre sus metas hasta que llego a un tema sobre el próximo triatlon donde miette estaba un poco insegura de competir debido a la nueva modalidad que iban a implementar donde eran batallas dobles donde la perfomer acompañado de una pareja masculina debían derrotar a las demás parejas ya que una perfomer no solo debe tener belleza e inteligencia también de ser una buena combatiente junto a sus pokemon y su pareja

Hagámoslo miette yo seré tu pareja en el triatlón pokemon –respondió ash con entusiasmo

De verdad ash –respondió miette con alegría y abrazándolo

así que empezaron a platicar otra vez sobre sus pokemons y que tipo de estrategia iban a usar hasta que llego a la pregunta incomoda

Oye ash y no te sentirás incomodo al ver a serena en el triatlón porque me imagino que ella también participara por su ultima llave y me imagino que clemont será su pareja –dijo miette con un tono preocupante y también para ver la reacción de ash

ash no sabia que decir se quedó pensativo un poco imaginando a serena y clemont como pareja peleando si lo hacia molestar ya que el quería ser la pareja de serena en esa competencia aun asi escondió su molestia a miette y respiro profundamente antes de decir

a mí no me preocupan podremos vencerlos y ganaremos esa llave –respondió ash con un tono seguro

Después de eso hablaron un poco más sobre sus viajes y luego de eso se fueron a dormir miette lo invito a su tienda de acampar pero ash dijo que se sentía incomodo que mejor dormía en la intemperie ,a lo que miette solo respondió

si cambias de opinión puedes entrar cuando quieras a mi tienda –respondió miette guiñándole el ojo

seguro que tengas bonitos sueños- dijo ash

pero como siempre ash no capto la indirecta de miette, después de eso ash se quedó pensativo viendo al cielo con pikachu y solo respondiéndose en la mente serena en que falle por que no te fijaste en mi creí que teníamos algo especial pero creo que fue solo una amistad después de eso solo salto varias lagrimas a lo que su amigo pikachu solo trataba de consolarlo y ash le respondió

Descuida amigo mañana entrenaremos duro y veras como ganaremos ese triatlón – respondió con una sonrisa y limpiándose las lagrimas

a unos 12 kilómetros de donde estaban miette y ash, una pareja estaba hablando sobre la nueva modalidad del triatlón

Descuida princesa ya verás como ganaremos esa competencia y tendras tu ultimas llave, además recuerda que tu novio es un líder de gimnasio –dijo clemont con un tono arrogante

lo se ca….riño –dijo serena casi forzadamente

viendo como se tornaba la situación serena dio una excusa a clemont para retirase de ahi

me gustaría dormir además Bonnie debe tener un poco frio podemos mañana seguir hablando de la estrategia – respondió serena con un tono fingiendo sueño

claro princesa buenas noches – respondió clemont calmadamente

cuando clemont quiso besarla serena solo volteo por la cual clemont solo beso su mejilla ,sin decepcionarse clemont se metió a su tienda

Serena aun confundida solo decía en su mente porque eres tan tonto ash no vez que te amo con todo mi corazón a pesar que de quiero intentar que mi relación con clemont funcione aun estas en mi mente soltado varias lagrimas solo se maldecía que a pesar de todo no podía olvidar ese entrenador despistado y buen corazón, pasaron 10 minutos así llorando y luego se levantó de aquel tronco donde estaban sentada y se retiro a dormir

En la mañana siguiente ash se levantó temprano y saco a greninja bueno amigo confió en ti asi que vamos a entrenar para ganar esa competencia

A lo que la rana solo a sintió con la cabeza


	2. capitulo 2: entrenamiento y una reunión

Capitulo 2 entrenamiento y una reunión incomoda

Ash saco a greninja para entrenarlo para el triatlón que se viene donde formara pareja con su nueva novia miette

Primero lo enfrento a pikachu donde la rana ninja demostró una mayor velocidad que la rata amarilla pero pikachu también demostró lo suyo cuando bloqueo la técnica de as aéreo de greninja con su cola de hierro donde se demostró que tenían la misma fuerza y asi estuvieron por 20 min hasta que ash dijo

Es suficiente y se acercó a felicitar a ambos

Muy bien greninja cada vez eres más rápido y tu pikachu aun sigues siendo fuerte le paraste el ash as aéreo de greninja con tu cola de hierro – respondió ash emocionado y lleno de orgullo por sus pokemon

En ese instante una voz le gritaba que estaba listo el desayuno y era nada mas ni menos que miette su novia

Gracias miette –respondió ash feliz al ver el desayuno que le preparo su novia

en eso saca a sus pokemon ash en eso miette también saco a los suyos y miette les sirve de comer a todos

Cuantos pokemon tienes ash y cada uno se ve fuerte –dijo miette algo sorprendida

si lo se son mis amigos y juntos llegaremos a la cima –respondió ash y todos sus pokemon gritaron emocionados

me gusta tu entusiasmo querido –respondió miette con una sonrisa

queri… do esa palabra le causó sorpresa, si eran novios pero nunca había pensado en decirse diminutivos lo veía un poco cursi y lo hacía sentir incomodo al entrenador pero tampoco quería hacer sentir mal su novia asi que como pudo le respondió algo forzado

gracias prin…cesa

a lo que miette se sonrojo un poco no esperaba esa respuesta de ash creía que iba tardar más tiempo en llegar algo asi aun que se alegro

aun si dejando ese de lado se pusieron a comer y como siempre ash comia rápido aun asi miette se sorprendió de esa manera de comer aunque no le importa pensó bueno nadie es perfecto algún defecto tenía que tener

en ese mismo momento otra pareja acompañados de un niña algo hiperactiva se habían levantado para desayunar clemont y serena estaban haciendo el desayuno y cuando lo terminaron se sentaron a comer

Los tres estaban comiendo bien hasta que la pequeña loli soltó una pregunta incomoda

Oigan ¿ que estará haciendo ash en estos momentos ?

En eso serena no sabía que decir no había dejado de pensar en el desde que se separó de ellos y varias preguntas le vinieron a la mente

¿estará bien?,¿ya habrá comido algo?,¿durmió bien?

Al ver clemont la cara de preocupación que ponía por saber cómo estaba ash tenía que decir algo para hacerla sentir bien

Serena descuida estará bien ash, recuerda ash es un entrenador experimentado y está acompañado de sus pokemon –respondió clemont con un tono seguro

Tienes razón ash es un entrenador experimentado lo mejor es planear como ganáremos mi tercera llave del triatlón –respondió serena sonriendo y escondiendo la preocupación por el entrenador despistado

Después de un rato de caminar por el bosque llegaron a un centro pokemon en eso clemont y Bonnie junto con serena le dicen la gran noticia de la relación de serena y clemont al padre de ambos rubios a lo que el padre como siempre su reacción fue llorar de felicidad por la felicidad de su hijo

En eso empezaron hbalr todos con el padre de clemont hasta que cierta loli quiso decir algo

Papa me gustaría que me recogieras para irme a ciudad luminous contigo ya cumpli mi misión con mi hermano y quiero dejarlos solos a el y a serena –dijo Bonnie con un tono calmado

Todos se sorprendieron por la decisión de Bonnie sobre todo serena estaría a solas con clemont y pues clemont solo latioa su corazón muy rápido al ver que estaría a solas con su novia

Está bien Bonnie si es lo que quieres salgo volando para allá ,llegare mañana en la mañana y después de ese rato se pusieron divertirse entre los tres Bonnie,clemont y serena ,algunos comentarios de Bonnie hacían sentir incomoda a la pareja después de un buen rato se fueron a dormir pero serena se levantó noche para caminar no podía dormir no podía dejar de pensar si ash está bien esas dudas las atormentaban a pesar de todo no podía dejar de amar a ash aunque ya tenía una relación con clemont después de una hora se fue a domir aun con lágrimas en los ojos y maldiciendo ese tonto amor que aun sentía por el despistado entrenador

En ese instante lejos del centro pokemon un joven entrenador no dejaba de pensar esa chica pelimiel que le robo el corazón y en su mente solo maldecía de ser tan tonto por no declarase sus sentimientos en primer lugar y se sentía mal pero luego dijo en ese triatlón voy a ganar esa llave lo siento serena pero voy a ganar ese triatlon y levanto su puño hacia arriba dando a entender que era una promesa .de corazón peor también derramaba lagrigas porque aunque quería humillar a clemont otra parte de el no quería hacer sentir mal a serena luego de un rato se fue a domir a fuera en la intemperie a pesar de que la oferta de miette seguía en pie

Luego de unas cuantas horas en el centro pokemon clemont y serena fueron a recibir a meyer que con alegría abrazo a la feliz pareja y claro no falto sus frases para sentir incomodo a clemont

No que no era tu novia clemont – dijo meyer con un tono picaro y picándolo con el codo

Recordado ese momento que presento a ash y a serena a su padre ,luego de risas y burlas hubo otra pregunta incomoda

Cielos serena que bueno que te fijaste en mi hijo por fin yo nomas aunque creía que tenías solo ojos para ash y por cierto donde esta el- dijo meyer en un tono curioso

Había pasado un buen rato y tenía que sacar ese tema de ash -maldijo serena en su mente

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos

Hasta que serena contesto el se despidió de nosotros nos dio su aprobación por nuestra relación y nos deseó lo mejor además nos dejó solos para que pudiéramos disfrutar nuestra relación- dijo serena con una sonrisa fingida y para acabar el tema de ash de una buena vez

Meyer noto esa expresión de serena y mejor dejo ese tema por la paz, simplemente fue por Bonnie y se despidieron de la pareja pero sin antes de desearle suerte a serena y a clemont en el triatlón

Les deseo lo mejor hijo y por cierto serena cuida mucho a mi hijo –dijo emyer con un tono feliz

Adiós serena cuida a mi hermanito y espero muchos sobrinitos –dijo Bonnie en un tono feliz

Cosa que incomodo a la pareja por esa frase de la loli

Luego de un rato empezaron a entrenar clemont saco a chespin y serena a braxien y se enfrentaron

Chepin misil aguja –dijo clemont

Braxien quemalos con tu llamarada-dijo serena

Hubo un choque de ambos ataques y ambos se anularon

Ahora chespin latigo cepa y agarra a braxien y azotala –dijo clemont

Braxien esquiva y usa llamarada –dijo serena

Braxien esquivo el latigo cepa y lanzo llamarada causando un gran daño en chespin pero luego se levanto con señas de seguir la pelea

Ahora chespin ataca en eso chepin usa drenadoras sorprendiendo a serena y a clemont que aprendió otro ataque y en ese momento braxien es envuelta por las drenadoras y serena no sabia que hacer solo se preguntaba que haría ash en esa situación hasta que dijo lo tengo

braxien llamarada al suelo ahora

braxien como pudo lanzo una llamarada al suelo en eso las drenadoras empezaron a quemarse al ver eso clemont decido que era hora de terminar esta pelea

chespin misil aguja otra vez y en eso braxien se libera y en eso serena dijo contraataca en eso braxien lanzo una nuevo ataque psicorayo ambos ataques en vez de chocar pasaron casi cerca y siendo recibidos por ambos pokemons dejándolos en doble K.O

Ambos fueron a ver a sus pokemons y los felicitaron por aprender nuevos ataques luego de eso se retiraron para cenar y a descansar

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque greninja esta peleando contra el Slurpuff la eplea esta a merced de la rana que no solo esquivaba los ataques de energibola del pokemon debido a segundo tipo que era siniestro los ataques psíquicos resultaban inútiles

Ahora greninja ATACA –grito ash

y en ese momento greninja lanzo un ataque de rayo hielo dejando en K.O a Slurpuff ,miette se acero a su pokemon y lo felicito por su gran esfuerzo de su parte ash felicitaba a greninja por aprender rayo hielo luego de eso miette le menciono a ash que si se daban prisa podrían llegar a un centro pokemon que no estaba muy lejos de ahí después uno rato llegaron al centro pokemon

fueron a curar a sus pokemons con la enfermera joy y fueron a pedir dos cuartos

lo siento solo nos queda un cuarto con dos camas tendrán que compartirlo -respondió la enfermera joy

no importa y aunque hubiera una cama también la compartiría contigo ash –respondió miette guiñándole el ojo a ash y agarrando su mano

Aunque el entrenador si capto la indirecta de miette prefirió actuar como tonto y no responder al comentario de miette.

Después de un rato los pokemons de ambos estaba recuperados y procedieron a retirarse a su habitación ash solo se fue a domir pero no sin antes decirle a miette gracias por cuidarme querida

En eso miette se acerca a ash y le da un beso tierno en su labios no gracias ti amor no se qué haría sin ti leugo de eso miette fue a la cocina a preparar unos postres para mañana y para que los probara ash en eso una persona que no podía dormir se acerca y dice

Miette eres tu

La persona que pregunto era una joven pelimiel que al ver esa luz encendida sintió curiosidad por entrar

A serena eres tu –respondio miette algo sorprendida de ver a su rival en el amor asi como en el performance

Yo no podía domri y vi esta luz y sentí curiosidad por entrar –respondio la pelimiel algo asombrada de ver a su rival

Descuida serena solo estoy preparando un postre para mañana ,por cierto estas lista para el próximo triatlón ya que van implementar los de batallas dobles en parejas será algo interesante no crees

En eso miette lanzo el comentario incomodo

Me imagino que ash será tu pareja si es asi dudo entonces que gane el triatlón ya que ash es bastante fuerte por que dudo que hayas elegido al nerd de clemont por que después de todo el nunca será un gran entrenador como ash – dijo miette en un tono burlon y espero ver la reacción de serena

Serena se sorprendió de esos comentario de miette comúnmente solo lo hacia para hacerla enojar y lo logro

No ash no será mi pareja será clemont mi novio, además ash se fue a viajar solo y además mi novio es igual de fuerte que ash si no más fuerte recuerda el es líder de gimnasio -dijo serena algo alterada al oir otra vez el nombre de ash

Miette solo se reia en su interior al ver esa reacción de serena

Oh sea que tu y clemont son novios bueno respeto tus gustos aunque sean raros no me esperaba que cambiaras a ash por clemont , entonces quieres decir que ash está solo viajando creo que esta mi gran oportunidad de que sea novio - respondió miette fingiendo sorpresa

Serena al oir esas palabras se enojó mas

Has lo que quieras si quieres búscalo aunque te lo advierto el es muy tonto con el tema del amor asi que no te vayas a desilusionar y llorar por que no te hace caso – dijo serena con un tono burlón para ver la reacción de miette

Descuida serena no me rindo tan fácilmente además ya quiero saborear sus labios –respondió miette lamiéndose los labios

Como sea yo me voy a dormir –dijo serena algo enojada y se retiró del lugar

Serena se recostó en su cama y se puso a llorar no importaba cuando quiso olvidarse de ash aún seguía presente en su corazón y esas palabras de miette de verdad la hirieron

A la mañana siguiente ash y miette se fueron del centro pokemon temprano a petición de miette que no queria que serena viera su novio hasta la competencia además quería que fuera un secreto, ash no sabía por que miette se quería irse tan temprano a lo que solo la seguio

Cariño en 4 horas va empezar el evento debemos estar preparados descuida miette ganaremos por eso descuida

Pasaron 2 horas y la otra pareja se despertó serena como pudo se limpió la cara no quería que clemont se diera cuenta que lloro toda la noche ,prepararon el desayuno y se retiraron del centro pokemon rumbo al triatlón que iba a empezar en una hora

Lista princesa es la hora de ir por tu ultima llave nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino–dijo clemont con un tono seguro

Claro cariño nadie podrá vencernos – respondió serena con un tono seguro y con el mismo animo que su novio

En el camino serena platico sobre su encuentro con miette a lo que clemont le decía que no se preocupara aun que participara no creo que su acompañante pueda vencernos recuerda que tu novio es líder de gimnasio y después de un rato de hablar llegaron al lugar donde se realizaría el triatlón

Después de ver a tanta gente vieron a ash entre toda esa gente y salieron a saludarlo en especial los ojos de serena se iluminaron al verlo

Hola ash –dijeron serena y clemont al unisolo

Hola chicos respondió con la misma energía aunque al verlos agarrados de la mano aun lo seguía incomodando

Que haces aquí ash viniste a apoyarnos por mi ultima llave –respodnio serena algo emocionada al ver que al chico aun le importaba ella o eso creyo

No la verdad es que voy a participar con mi NOVIA –respondió ash algo apenado

Serena quedo en shock al oir esa palabra NOVIA sintió como su mundo se despedazaba en ese momento aun asi como pudo fingio compostura y pregunto quien era

Pues verán ella es ash estaba a punto de decirlo pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo y un sorpresivo beso en el cachete, cariño ya regrese -dijo miette sonrientemente

Para serena fue un doble golpe ver a ash y miette agarrados de las manos y confirmando que eran novios , no podia creerlo el tonto de ash y miette juntos serena no sabía que hacer quería salir corriendo de ahí pero se aguantó y solo dijo ash vas a participar con ella en el triatlón

Si voy a ayudarla a ganar su segunda llave respondió ash no sin antes salir corriendo con miette pro que para ash también le era difícil ver a serena y clemont como novios y grito les deseo mucha surte chicos y den su mejor esfuerzo

Serena se quedo sorprendida al ver ese recuadro de ash y miette novios solo le dijo a clemont vamos cariño es hora de registrarnos y competir

concursantes del triatlón por favor reunirse que el evento va empezar en 10 min – dijo una voz en un altavoz

todos se reunieron en el centro del escenario serena no paraba de ver a ash y tambein ash no paraba de ver a serena en eso una voz llamo a ash

eres tu Scott –respondió ash al ver a un sujeto gordo con lentes y camisa hawaiana

la gran pregunta era que hacia el dueño del frente batalla de kanto en kalos y sobre en todo en una competencia de performer.


	3. capitulo 3 viejos rivales

Capítulo 3 viejos rivales y mas sorpresas

Ash al ver Scott en el escenario se me emociono en ver a alguien conocido de kanto y eso le trajo varios recuerdos de su aventura por conquistar el reto de la batalla de la frontera donde con mucho esfuerzo y con ayuda de sus pokemons pudo superar el reto y recibir el título de cerebro de la batalla de la frontera además de conseguir los siete símbolos del reto era algo de que sentirse orgullo no cualquier entrenador lo hubiera logrado

Me alegra de verte Scott que te trae por kalos –dijo ash feliz y sorprendido

Veras ash como sabes me gusta promocionar el reto de la batalla de la frontera por eso decidí promocionarlo en esta región además que gracias a algunas platicas y convenios pude negociar con el comité de performance para poder implementar nuevos modos a esta competencia pero la verdad no esperaba verte en este tipo de eventos pero me alegró que compitas esto se pondrá muy interesante aunque pienso que podrás ganar sin ningún problema -dijo Scott muy confiando de las habilidades de ash.

Pero clemont lo había oído y pensó en su interior eso es lo que crees, ash no me vencerá esa llave solo será de serena y mia.

En la mente de serena - ash tiene muchos secretos recuerdo que mi madre me platico de la batalla de la frontera de kanto donde solo los mejores entrenadores pueden derrotar a los 7 cerebros y alzarse con los 7 símbolos entonces ash participo en el reto, eso no me lo esperaba aunque también es lógico el es de kanto aunque me pregunto si el obtuvo los 7 símbolos .

En la mente de miette -con que ash participo en ese reto entonces para que el dueño le tenga mucha confianza es que ash gano entonces debe ser más fuerte de lo me a mostrado.

Después de unos minutos las luces se apagaron en el escenario quedando una luz que apuntaba a Scott, en eso Scott tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar

Su atención por favor damas y caballeros bienvenidos a este evento de performace donde se estrenara la nueva modalidad de batallas dobles donde cada artista pokemon estará acompañado de una pareja masculina donde con ayuda de sus pokemons tienen que vencer a las demás parejas pero bueno antes de comenzar quisiera presentarme y contales algunas sorpresas mas

mi nombre es Scott yo provengo de la región de kanto y soy el orgullo dueño y creador de la batalla de la frontera de kanto donde busco a entrenadores fuertes que logren llegar a la cima como sabran en varias regiones el desafío de la batalla de la frontera es muy famoso y por eso vine a kalos para buscar a mas entrenadores que quieran la cima ya que una artisita pokemon no solo debe ser hermosa e inteligente si no también debe ser fuerte y sobre todo amar a su pareja por eso puse como requisito que la artista pokemon tenga una pareja masculina y por eso hable con el comité de performance para crear no solo esta nueva modalidad si no otras dos mas la primer modalidad es el que estará en algunos minutos por estrenarse batallas dobles ese modo fue inspirado en la cúpula de batalla de la batalla de la frontera de kanto solo que este tiene algunas variaciones que en sus momento ya les explicare antes debe decirles que es la batalla de la frontera de kanto

como sabrán en la región de kanto si aceptan el reto tendrán que derrotar a los 9 cerebros para poder ganar el reto y tendrán la posibilidad de formar parte de uno de ellos

en eso el publico se quedó pensativo por lo de 9 cerebros y no solo ellos también ash y serena porque según sus recuerdos eran nada mas 7 cerebrosa vencer ,algunos pensaron que Scott cometio un error en decir 9 cerebros.

Scott vio a la gente algo confundida y retomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar

Perdón por la confusión muchos se preguntaran por que dije 9 cerebros verdad y eso es fácil hay otros dos cerebros más que apenas se nos unieron hace poco ellos lograron la hazaña de ganar el reto solo que aun no haga el anuncio oficial pero para ustedes región de kalos en exclusiva les presento al octavo y el noveno cerebro de la frontera

En eso el escenario refleja a dos jóvenes entrenadores uno de cabello rubio y otro de cabello azul, en eso ash los reconoció no creia que ellos fueran los nuevos cerebros de la frontera, si eran sus viejos rivales uno de la región de unova y otra de la región de sinnoh en eso los dos entrenadores voltean a ver a ash con cara retadora, cosa que ash también pone la misma cara. En eso serena nota la cara de ash era la primera vez que ponía esa cara. En eso Scott se acerca a ellos y empieza hablar

Bueno damas y caballeros déjenme presentarlos, el joven de cabello rubio viene de la región unova compitió en la liga de la región perdiendo en las preliminares desde entonces a entrenado muy duro y vino a kanto a competir en la batalla de la frontera donde gano los 7 simbolos y gano el derecho a un puesto como cerebro de la frontera su nombre es trip y el símbolo que te da al vencerlo es el de la astucia

La gente en las gradas empezó a aplaudir solo ash se quedó pensativo de que tan fuerte se había vuelto trip para poder ganarle a brandon , retomando Scott las presentaciones empezó a presentar al otro entrenador

Ahora el otro entrenador que esta junto a trip viene de la región sinnoh competió en la liga de su región donde perdió en cuartos de final el entreno un año y partió a kanto a participar en el reto donde gano y también vencio a trip y por ende gano el honor de ser el noveno cerebro de la frontera su nombre es paul y si lo logran vencer les dara el símbolo de la fuerza

Las aplausos no se hicieron esperar solo ash se quedó pensando que sus viejos rivales no perdieron el tiempo y si pusieron a entrenar. En eso paul y trip se quedaron junto a sccott mientras explicaba las nuevas modalidades y en eso se puede ver las miradas desafiantes que se lanzaban contra ash después de todo eran rivales.

Ahora bien les explicare la nueva modalidad de batallas dobles que está a punto de estrenarse -dijo Scott retomando el micrófono

Para empezar tanto como la artista como acompañante solo podrán usar un pokemon y no habrá cambios, este modo se evaluarla la cooperación de su pareja, la originalidad de los ataques y sobre todo la estrategia.

Bueno ahora prosigo en este momento hay 16 parejas en este triatlón las batallas serán por tiempo solo tendrán 10 min para derrotar a sus rivales de no hacerlo se someterá a votación del publico Tucker para ver quien fue quien gano esa batalla y la pareja que gane recibirá la llave pero bueno esas son las reglas para este triatlón ahora bien les explicare las reglas para los siguiente dos triatlones que seguirán después de este por que como dije antes batallas dobles no será la única modalidad nueva para que se vallan preparando en caso que busquen más llaves

El segundo triatlón se celebrara en una semana en un pueblo llamado villa chica la nueva modalidad será pelea 6 vs 6 que consiste en que los acompañantes masculinos de las artistas pelearan entre sí por defender el honor de su pareja mientras que la artista tenía que animar a su pareja con sus rutinas y a los ganadores se les dará la llave correspondiente

Ahora bien las reglas son simples solo tiene 30 minutos para acabar a su oponente de lo contrario se someterá a votación de público para decidir quién para ellos gano la batalla

Y por último el triatlón se celebrara en ciudad lumius en 14 días tendrá la modalidad más difícil la artista y su compañero pelaran en una batalla doble de 6 vs 6 contra dos cerebros al azar si les ganan tendrán la llave y sus símbolos correspondientes -eso Scott lo dijo con una sonrisa diabólica a sabiendas que hay muy pocas probabilidades de ganar esa llave. Paul y trip solo mostraban una sonrisa diabólica a ash sobre esta modalidad ya que podría tocarle contra ellos dos, cosa que ambos ansiaban.

En eso Scott sede el micrófono al presentador y empieza a pasar a las parejas para presentarlas

Entonces las parejas fueron llamadas, cuando paso la pareja formada por clemont y serena muchos de los que estaban viendo el evento se encontraron algo extrañados al verlos juntos ,uno de ellos fue el profesor cipres que pensaba que participaría con ash hasta la mama de serena se desilusiono un poco el que quería ash como novio para su hija y más porque sabía montar rhyhorn

Meyer y Bonnie están viendo el evento y solo veían con felicidad a la pareja y dándoles ánimos, el presentador revela sus nombres y también al ver el nombre de clemont el presentador lo empezó alabar de que era uno de los líderes de gimnasio más fuertes y un orgullo para la región de kalos cosa muchos se sorprendieron de un líder de gimnasio fuera a participar algunos hasta mencionaban que tenía la victoria asegurada luego el presentador le dio el micrófono para que dijera algunas palabras.

Yo clemont líder de gimnasio de ciudad lumius voy a ganar esta competencia por mi novia serena – dijo clemont en un tono arrogante y alzando la mano de serena,cosa que serena se sonrojara y se apenara por esa acción.

El público solo aplaudió, cosa que ash no le agrado pero escondió muy bien su enfado y aplaudió levemente, a Scott tampoco le agrado esos comentarios porque menos preciaban a su futuro cerebro de la frontera azabache así que cuando paso ash y miette, él fue quien los presento

Bueno damas y caballeros déjenme presentar a esta pareja el es ash kétchup y su novia miette pero antes de terminar déjenme decirles algo de ash es el originario de la región kanto a participado en varias ligas además de que el fue quien saco de la liga respectivamente a paul y trip,( cosa que les molesto que dijera eso Scott por que los hacia ver mal) y su mas destacada participación fue en la batalla de frontera de kanto donde consiguió los siete símbolos del reto antes que paul y trip y como tal le ofrecí un puesto como cerebro pero decidió rechazarlo por seguir viajando pero como sabe ese puesto aun está vigente y si asi lo desea

Toda la gente estaba muy sorprendida los demás que están viendo el evento como el profesor cypres no lo podían creerlso logros de ash, hasta grace que no podía dejar de lamentarse de la pésima decisión de su hija cuanto a elegir novios , meyer y bonnie no podían creerlo que ash fuera tan importante en kanto

Clemont y serena estaban impactados por esa revelación, clemont estaba molesto no podía creer que ash lo opacara otra vez y la gente que mencionaba que clemont ganaría el evento cambiaron de parecer y le apostaban a ash, no solo el estaba enfando también sus viejos rivales de ash que con eso comentario los minimizaron

En eso Scott dice- vaya miette debes está contenta por tener un novio tan fuerte

Seguro me alegro de ser su novia –respondió miette sin antes abrazar a as y besarlo en el cachete

Todo el público estaba feliz y aplaudía, todos menos dos personas serena y clemont, en el caso de serena le daba rabia y envidia como miette logró cautivar a ash mientras que ella no podía dejar de olvidarlo le dolía ver a ash con otras mujeres así como pudo tuvo que tragarse ese coraje y soportar un poco más el espectáculo, mientras que con clemont el solo pensaba en vencer a ash y demostrarle a serena que era el indicado para ser el dueño de su corazón.

Después de las presentaciones Scott tomo otra vez el micrófono

Ahora antes de empezar quisiera hacer una batalla de demostración para inaugurar el evento la pareja que desee pelear contra nuestros nuevos cerebros que pase al frente para iniciar esto

Paual y trip pensaba que ash tomaría le reto asi que solo mostraron su risa además seria la oportunidad de humillar a ash ante todos, cosa que ash ansiaba pelear pero entonces solo vio como una pareja paso adelante y eran clemont y serena que se le adelantaron al azabache

A trip y paul no les gusto eso y empezaron a hablar a clemont

Oye nerd no me interesa pelear con un perdedor como tu asi que retírate y deja que pase ash –dijo paul en un tono frio

solo lo dices porque me tienes miedo verdad –respondió clemont sin perder el control

serena no sabía que hacer clemont solo le tomo la mano y la arrastro a pelear en eso momento desconocía a clemont no sabía por qué el cambio de actitud tan brusco es como si quisiera demostrarle algo a alguien.

La batalla será entre paul y trip contra clemont y serena solo será de un pokemon cada uno y será de solo 10 minutos así que sin más que decir empiecen –menciono scott

Ve Conkeldurr -dijo trip

Preséntate a la batalla torterra –dijo paul

Ve bunnelby- dijo clemont

Ve pacham –dijo serena

Scott dijo yo sere el réferi y el primer moviento lo tiene clemont y serena

Bunnelby usa excavar -exclamo clemont

Pacham pulso sombrio a torterra -exclamó serena

Ahora bunnelby ataca-grito clemont

Conkeldurr usa protección y luego corpulencia - grito trip

Torterra usa bloqueo y atrapa a bunnelby con tus drenadoras cuando salga –exclamo paul

Cuando bunnelby salio por el bloqueo de torterra le fue imposible atacar y sin que lo esperara las drenadoras atraparon al pokemon conejo

Bunnelby no –exclamo clemont

Conkeldurr usa fuerza bruta en bunnelby -grito trip

Pacham pulso umbrío a Conkeldurr –grito serena para proteger al conejo del ataque

Torterra intercepta el ataque con energibola-dijo paul

Ambos ataques colisionaron y Conkeldurr acertó en la ataque que aunque libero al conejo de las drenadoras el ataque lo dejo muy lastimado ya que el ataque resulto más efectivo gracias a corpulencia .

Clemont no podía creer el trabjo de equipo y el tipo de estrategias que usaban su estilo era muy diferente al de ash aun asi decidio usar una estrategia que habia practicado con serena.

hagamolo serena –dijo clemont guiñándole el ojo

serena solo acento la cabeza ya sabía cual era el plan que iban a usar

pancham usa roca afilada en torterra –grito serena

torterra usa bloqueo una vez mas y luego usa energibola en pancham –exclamo paul

en eso Bunnelby salto sobre la roca afilada sorprendiendo a paul que no lo esperaba

ahora Bunnelby usa voltio cruel en torterra –grito clemont

torterra pudo bloquear la roca afilada pero no pudo bloquear el voltio cruel que dio en el blanco y dado su habilidad no podía contraatacar en seguida cosa que serena ataco al final con un pulso umbrío pero no contaba que trip haría su jugada

ahora Conkeldurr usa protección y protege a torterra -grito trip

y el ataque de serena fue bloqueado en seguida , entonces clemont ordeno a su conejo excavar una vez mas cosa que trip ya estaba preparado para eso.

Conkeldurr lanza a torterra por el cielo y usa terremoto -exclamo trip cosa que dejo un poco sorprendidos a clemont y serena

En efecto el ataque daño pacham que cayo al suelo daño a Bunnelby sacándolo de la tierra y lanzadolo por los aires cosa que paul esperaba y orderno a su pokemon usar energibola mientras iba cayendo el pokemon dando en el blanco.

Bunnelby NOOO- grito clemont por su pokemon

En medio de la confusión serena no vio que trip le ordeno a su pokemon usar hyperayo en pacham tambien sacando del juego a pacham.

Ni Bunnelby ni pacham pueden continuar los ganadores son paul y trip –exclamo Scott

Clemont no podía creerlo solo pudieron acertar un solo ataque mientras que paul y trip los derrotaron sin esfuerzo, serena también estaba con la cabeza baja no pudo de ser de mucha ayuda en la pelea.

Grace,meyer,profesor cypres y Bonnie quedaron impactados al ver a la pareja perder de forma aplastante.

Paul y trip solo rieron y se retiraron del escenario no sin antes decir al uniso ash el siguiente eres tu

Cosa que ash solo sonrio y puso una pose confiada

Miette solo quedo sorprendida y vio con un poco de pena a serena que le estaban cayendo lagrimas por perder ante ellos sin poder si quiera atacarlos.

Luego de las presentaciones empezaron las elecciones para los combates a ash y miette les toco el numero 1mientras que a clemont y serena les toco el 16 luego de las elecciones ash y miette se retiraron a la recepción para ir por sus pokemon en eso se encuentran con clemont y serena el encuentro era incómodo y hubo silencio de parte de ambas parejas hasta que

Bueno ash cuando ibas a revelarnos que habías ganado la batalla de la frontera y que te habían dado el puesto de cerebro de la frontera -dijo clemont en un tono molesto

Ash lo miro a los ojos y solo le dijo

No vi tan importante decir esa información además que mi sueño es ser maestro pokemon no cerebro de la frontera -respondió ash en un tono muy calmado

Serena vio a miette y le pregunto

Dime miette sabias que ash era un cerebro de la frontera no es asi por eso lo elegiste para ser tu pareja o no- dijo serena en un tono acusador

Al ver la actitud de serena que la acusaba de elegir a ash como pareja era para ganar el triatlón cosa que miette respondió

Serena yo no sabia que ash era un cerebro de la frontera es mas de hecho el se ofrecio en ser mi pareja en el triatlon – respondió miette calmadamente a lo que ash solo asentio con la cabeza para confirmar que fue elección suya entrar aquí.

Aun asi clemont en un tono algo arrogante dijo ganaremos no importa que seas un cerebro de la frontera además ya me vengare de esos dos (refiriéndose a paul y trip) ,cosa que ash no le respondió por que no valía la pena discutir con el sabai que tenia coraje y en parte fue por perder de una forma tan humillante antes eso dos presumidos.

Después de un rato ambas parejas se retiraron y fueron a direcciones contrarias al caminar 10 metros serena se volteo y fue grande su sorpresa en ver a ash haciendo lo mismo el cruce de miradas solo duro unos segundos pero esos segundos fueron mágicos para ellos al final se voltearon rápidamente sonrojados

Ambos pensaron en esa escena y como si fueran uno mismo tuvieron el mismo pensamiento en su mente

POR QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE OLVIDARTE

Ash y serena llegaron al recepción pidieron a sus pokemons y fueron al escenario para su primer combate

El presentador anuncio la entrada de ambas parejas

Con el numero uno ash y miette y con el numero 2 sam y brenda ambos dense la mano y recuerden solo tienen 10 minutos para terminar esta pelea si no se ira a decisión del público- dijo el presentador

Ve pikachu –dijo ash

Ve Meowstic –dijo miette

Ve graveler – exclamo sam

Ve chikorita –exclamo brenda

El primer movimiento lo tiene la pareja 2 comiencen –grito el anunciador

Graveler tumba de rocas en pikachu –grito sam

Chikorita latigo cepa a meowstic –grito brenda

Listo miette-dijo ash

Claro que si ash -respondio miette

Pikachu usa cola de hierro y devuelve esas rocas a chikorita –exclamo ash

Meowstic usa psíquico en chikorita -excalmo miette

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco a chikorita dejándole fuera de combate

Chikorita NOOO –grito brenda

Ahora pikachu usa electrebola en graveler –grito ash

Que tonto no sabe que los ataques eléctricos no le harán efecto a un tipo de roca –dijo sam algo burlo por el ataque de ash

Usa bola sombra –grito miette a su pokemon

Graveler usa excavar –grito sam para huir de ambos ataques

Ahora pikachu usa cola de hierro en el suelo –exclamo ash usando la misma táctica que uso contra clemont en el gimnasio de ciudad lumius

Graveler salio de la tierra algo dañado y eso lo noto miette que ordeno una bola sombra más y ataco a graveler dejándolo mas dañado

En eso ash le ordena a pikachu usar impactuetro cosa que dejo sorprendido a sam al ver que su pokemon tipo roca si le afecto ese ataco y cayo debilitado

Graveler y chikorita no pueden continuar los ganadores son ash y miette y pasan a la siguiente ronda –gritando el presentador

La pareja se abrazo feliz y luego de eso se retiraron del lugar para ver a las demás parejas

Serena que estaba viendo el combate solo sonrio de gusto al ver que ash gano su combate y para clemont solo veía sin sorprenderse y pensando que pronto tendría la oportunidad de humillar a ash en frente de serena .

Mientras que en un palco arriba del escenario trip y paul solo veían que su antiguo rival que se volvió mas fuerte y para ellos seria muy divertido humillar a ash en eso Scott aparece cargando un portafolios en la mano y les dice chicos les tengo un regalo.

Al abrir el maletín se vio unas piedras y dos dispositivo para la mano

¿Qué son? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo paul y trip

Se llama mega aro y esas son megapiedras y son para megaevolucionar sus pokemons y con eso tendrán más poder del que habían soñado

Sonriendo aceptan el regalo de Scott y ambos tienen el mismo pensamiento

CON ESTO TE DERROTARE ASH


	4. capitulo 4:una pelea incomoda

Capítulo 4 una pelea incomoda y la reunión de los mas fuertes

Después de ganar ash y miette estaban observando las demás peleas de las parejas hasta que llego el turno de clemont y serena, ash observo a serena y en su mente solo susurraba

SERENA RECUERDA NO TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL

Llámenlo coincidencia o algo . pero en esa frase la recordó serena de repente y se inspiró mas en ganar su batalla y así pasar a la final por su llave

Princesa recuerda como lo planeamos y descuida yo estoy aquí para apoyarte –dijo clemont en un tono calmado

Serena solo asintió con la cabeza y le guiño el ojo de estar de acuerdo

Muy bien la pareja con el numero 15 formada por roland y sophia se enfrentaran a la pareja numero 16 formada por clemont y serena saquen a sus pokemon de favor –exclamo el presentador

Ve corsola –dijo sophia

Presentante a la batalla grovyle –exclamo roland

Ve braixen –grito serena

Ve chespin –dijo clemont

El primer movimiento lo tiene pareja numero 16 empiecen –grito el presentador

Chespin misil aguja a corsola – exclamo clemont

Braixen llamarada a grovyle –dijo serena

Corsola usa protección -dijo sophia

Grovyle esquiva y usa hoja aguda en chespin –grito roland

El ataque de chespin no le afecto a corsola que tenia protección y grovyle gracias a su velocidad esquivo el ataque y empezo a moverse para atacar a chespin,pero no contaba que clemont ya tenía una estrategia para atacarlo después de todo ya habia practicado con ash en el pasado ya que su equipo de el estaba basado en la velocidad .g

Chespin esquiva a grovyle usando tu latigo cepa para saltar y después atrápalo y aviéntalo a corsola –exclamó clemont y acomodándose los lentes en un tono de superioridad

En eso chepisn logra esquivar el ataque de grovyle que sorprendido no le dio tiempo de reaccionar para esquivar y fue atrapado en el acto lanzado a corsola que también no reaccióno a tiempo y los dos chocaron dejándolo algo desorientados

No puede ser – gritaron al unisono roland y sophia la mismo tiempo

Ahora serena –exclamo clemont

Braixen psicorayo en grovyle y corsola –exclamo serena

El ataque dio en el blanco dañando a ambos pokemon y también como efecto secundario ambos pokemons estaban confundidos, oportunidad que no desaprovecho clemont

Ahora chespin usa misil aguja en corsola- grito clemont

Braixen usa llamarada en grovyle –dijo serena

Roland y sophia les decían a sus pokemon que esquivaban pero no los pokemon no obedecían aún estaban confundidos y recibieron de lleno los ataques de chespin y braixen

Ambos pokemon quedaron en K.O

Corsola y grovyle no pueden continuar los ganadores son clemont y serena y pasan a la segunda ronda –grito el presentador

Ash solo sonrio y le dio un gran gusto ver a serena ganar, cosa que miette vio y solo puso una cara triste pensado que ash aun quería a serena.

Mientras que serena y clemont agradecieron al público por apoyarlos y se fueron del escenario felices de ganar esta batalla y mas cerca de ganar la llave aunque serena pensó en ese momento que tarde o temprano tendría que pelear contra ash y eso la dejo muy confundida.

Después de varias peleas mas donde nuestros héroes vencieron a varias parejas para llegar a el momento más esperado la pelea final por la llave, la gente esta eufórica y no era para menos ambas parejas lo hicieron bien cualquiera podría ganar esta batalla .

Ash y miette se presentaron al escenario ,miette con un sonrisa de que iba ganar y demsotrar que podría ser la reina de kalos,mientras que con ash bueno el pobre aún se sentía confundido y raro de pelear contra serena no era como pelear contra sus antiguas compañeras como dawn o misty no era algo más difícil tenia sentimientos encontrados por ella además que era la última llave de serena para participar por el título de reina de kalos era su sueño el si ganaba podría arruinar la oportunidad de serena pero por otro lado pensaba que tenía un deber su novia actual que tenía el mismo sueño y la base de una relación no era apoyar a tu pareja ,entonces con eso último tomo su decisión.

Mientras que con serena y clemont , la primera también le incomodaba pelear contra ash ella siempre lo apoyo en sus peleas además de que no quería ganar y sentir mal a ash a ella le dolería ver la cara de tristeza de ash pero por otro lado no quería dejarse ganar porque conociendo a ash no le gustara ganar de esa manera asi que se dijo asi misma vamos a dar una buena pelea ash

Clemont solo pensaba que llego el momento de demostrarle a serena que el era el único dueño de su corazón además de humillar a ash.

Grace, el profesor cypres,meyer y Bonnie veian desde sus residencias la gran batalla que estaba a punto de iniciar y en sus caras las expresiones eran serias y sabían que solo una pareja podía ganar

Los rivales de ash desde el mismo palco solo veían con atención el escenario donde se desarrollaría la últimas pelea

El silencio parecía eterno ambas parejas se veían a los ojos serena y miette mostraban miradas frías y de intimidación mientras que ash y clemont la tensión se veía ambos sabían que darían todo en esta pelea ,hasta que Scott entro al escenario el seria el referi y presentador de esta pelea.

Damas y caballeros esta es la pelea que todos estábamos esperando la pelea final por la llave solo una pareja puede ganarla quien ganara esta llave será ash y miette o clemont y serena, sin más que decir les digo a las parejas presenten sus pokemons

Ambas parejas alzaron sus pokebolas al mismo tiempo

Ve greninja –exclamo ash

Ve slorppuff –grito miette

Ve chespin -grito clemont

Ve pancham – dijo serena

Chespin al ver a su amigo y rival pancham lo primero que hicieron fue hablarse entre ellos

Tenías que ser tu pacham de la hermosa evee y braxien tenias que ser tu mi compañero en esta pelea- dijo chespin a pancham en un tono de decepción

Bueno chespin tu tampoco eras mi mejor elección de pareja yo prefería pelear junto a bulnelby o junto a luxray además dejando eso de lado ya viste contra quein pelearemos

Greninja solo los veía a chespin a pacham pensado que aun seguían con sus peleas tontas entre ellos en fin para el solo era una pelea mas donde demostraría quien era el mas fuerte.

Chespin al ver a greninja en una pose con brazos cruzados demostrando superioridad solo recordó un momento pasado cuando el, greninja que en ese entonces era frogadier se perdieron con serena y le molestaba que alabara a la rana como su guardaespaldas el quiso imitarlo pero su miedo en ese entonces lo hiso quedar mal demostrándolo ver la burla del grupo cosa que quería cambiar en esta pelea

Por su parte pancham veía a la rana con respeto después de todo protegió a su entrenadora y en varias ocasiones salvo al grupo de varios peligros peor aun asi no lo dejaría ganar

Greninja siempre vio a chespin como la copia de clemont solo una burla del grupo y lo vencería en esta pelea para demostrar su superioridad.

El primer movimiento lo tienen clemont y serena comiencen –grito Scott

Chespin usa misil aguja en greninja -ordeno clemont a chespin

Pancham usa pulso umbrío en sloprpuff –exlamo serena

Greninja usa pulso de agua y luego contrataca a chespin con corte –grito ash

Slorpuff contrataca con energibola y luego usa gigaimpacto en pancham

Los ataques Greninja y slurpuff anularon ambos ataques que iban contra ellos en eso greninja rápidamente quiso atacar a chespin,pero clemont ya estaba preparado contra la estrategia de ash o eso creia ,mientras que serena esperaba que miette se acercara para atacar al pokemon de su rival

Chespin salta con tu latigo cepa y atrapa a greninja –grito clemont

Ahora greninja atrapa a chespin con tu lengua y luego arrójalo a pancham –dijo ash

Eso no lo espero clemont pero sabía que con ash nada era probable su estilo era único.

En eso la lengua de greninja atrapo a chespin antes que pudiera hacer lo mismo con greninja y lo impacto con un pancham desprevenido ambos quedaron un poco desorientados pro eso peor no notaron que slurpuff iba en carrera con giga impacto atacarlos y le dio a chespin provocándole un gran daño pero no lo sufiente para debilitarlo.

Serena solo veía con un poco de desesperación ese encuentro ella sabía que ash era fuerte pero a tal grado que estaba dominando la pelea y ella solo quería rendirse hasta que de repente una voz la hiso recapacitar

SERENA NUNCA TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL –grito ash al ver la cara de serena

Esas palabras retumbaron en serena que se compuso y pensó en su mente tiene razón esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba

Clemont y miette se sorprendieron de eso no esperaban esa reacción de ash e incluso serena se sonrojo al ver esa reacción de ash nunca creyó que la apoyara en esta pelea a pesar de que estaban peleando contra el.

Pancham usa roca afilada en slurpuff –grito serena reocobrando su confianza en si misma

Ahora chespin salta sobre las rocas y ataca a slurpuff con tu misil aguja

Ash al ver ese ataque ordeno a greninja atacar chespin con pulso de agua

En eso miette le ordeno slurpuff esquivar la roca afilada y usar energibola para atacar a chespin que se iba acercando a su pokemon,en eso chespin salta y logra su objetivo esquivando ambos ataques e dañando a slurpuff .

Greninja usa as aéreo en chespin rapidamente mientras esta en el aire –grito ash al ver una oportunidad para derrotar a chespin

Serena al ver que ash descuido al pokemon de miette que estaba aun vulnerable por el ataque de chespin no lo pensó dos veces y ordeno a pancham usar pulso umbrío

El resultado fue que slurpuff recibió el ataque de pancham dejándolo debilitado y chespin que no pdoia defenderse de la rana ninja se quedó nada mas con los ojos abiertos, desde que en otro angulo clemont solo veía como en un segundo greninja golpeo con su as aéreo a chespin que de por si ya venía debilitado con los ataques de slurpuff ese ataque lo dejo peor cayendo debilitado

Doble K.O slurpuff y chespin no pueden continuar solo quedan ash y serena en la pelea y solo tienen 3 minutos para finalizar-grito Scott y el público quedo sorprendido después de tan magnifica pelea.

Ash y serena se miraron a los ojos al ver eso solo quedaban ellos muchas reacciones pasaron por su mente esta pelea era la que decidiriá todo una parte de ellos quería rendirse por que no queira ver la cara del otro si perdieran peor otro lado tenían que hacerlo por que después de todo irían contra su filosofía

NUNCA RENDIRSE HASTA EL FINAL

Grace veía con angustia esa pelea no quería que los dos peleran entre ellos directamente y no era la única el profesor cypres tampoco esperaba eso,para Bonnie y meyer sabían que la pelea seria difícil para ambos y no por el sentido de sus pokemon si no por lo que ambos habían viajando juntos por que después de todo nunca han peleado entre ellos su relación parecía tan perfecta ambos se apoyaban entre si pero en este caso no habría de otra forma uno de ellas se alzaría con esa llave.

Serena pase lo que pase nunca te rindas hasta el final –dijo ash con una sonrisa

Claro ash que gane el mejor y da lo mejor de ti –dijo serena con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo a ash

Cosa que no les parecio a clemont y a miette que veian como ambos no se veían como rivales si no que lo tomaban como una pelea entre "amigos".

Para paul que los veía solo decía que patético.

Muy bien greninja usa as aéreo en pancham -grito ash

Pancham pulso umbrío en greninja -exclamo serena

Greninja esquivo el ataque y ataco directamente a pancham, en eso serena se le ocurrió que era el momento de usar ese ataque que aprendió pancham hace poco

Usa hierba lazo en greninja –exclamo serena

En eso una hierba sale del suelo y greninja cae, ash al ver eso entonces pensó que era momento de usar su nueva técnica que aprendió greninja.

Greninja usa rayo hielo en pancham –exclamo ash

En eso greninja congela a pancham al ver eso serena no sabía que hacer no esperaba que greninja apredniera esa técnica al ver eso pone una cara nerviosa al ver a su pokemon congelado pensó que todo se acabo

En eso ash ordena a greninja usar as aéreo, pero al ver la cara de serena quiso en su interior detener el ataque pero ya era tarde la rana acertó a su objetivo en eso pancham solo se cae debilitado.

Pancham no puede continuar greninja es el ganador por lo tanto ash y miette ganan –grito Scott emocionado por ver tan grandioso combate.

Todo el público estaba emocionado y feliz por tan grandioso combate miette estaba feliz ya tenía su segunda llave una llave mas y entraría en la categoría master mientras ,clemont solo estaba decepcionado de si mismo por perder otra vez con ash y no solo eso también por fallarle a serena, en eso serena no podía creer que estaba tan cerca de ganar su última llave aun asi se levanto y fue felcitar a ash y miette, peor ash no se sentía bien consigo mismo le habai quitado la oportunidad de serena de ganar la última llave peor al ver que serena se acerco empezó de nuevo a sonreir

Gran combate serena –dijo ash apenado

Si ash me alegro que ganaras eres muy fuerte –dijo serena apenada y sonrojada

Si pero animo serena hay más triatlones se que si te esfuerzas lograras tu meta –dijo ash emocionado

Miette se acerca a ash y le roba un beso rompiendo esa tierna escena ,al ver eso serena solo se retiró de ahí rápidamente ,ash aparta a miette pero el daño ya estaba hecho y eso dejo muy confundido a ash no sabía que hacer podía correr y tratar de buscar a serena pero para que ella no es mi NOVIA solo es mi AMIGA eso lo tenía confundido.

Serena se aguantó las ganas de llorar por ver esa escena y solo le dijo a clemont que se retiraran de ese lugar clemont solo asintió y se fueron del escenario rumbo a la recepción para curar a sus pokemons y recoger sus cosas.

En eso ash y serena tomaron de scott la llave y agradecieron al público y también se retiraron del lugar, mientras que en el palco donde estaban paul y trip solo es emocionaron que pronto podrían vengarse de ash y se retiran de ahí para probar el regalo que les dio Scott.

En eso miette estaba platicando con ash y salio un tema incomodo

Ash se que ganamos pero creo que dudaste en atacar a serena con todo -le reclamo miette

No se de que hablas di todo en esta pelea la verdad cualquiera de los dos podíamos haber ganado –respondió ash calmadamente

Ash soy tu novia y no te creo dime aun sientes algo por serena verdad – dijo miette en un tono algo triste porque aunque al principio solo quería ser novio de ash nada más porque era un chico apuesto y molestar a serena pero lentamente se empezó a enamorar de el después de todo podrá ser despistado pero tiene un buen corazón y era muy caballeroso con ella y solo pensar de que serena se lo podría rebatar le dolía mucho.

Ash no sabía que decir es cierto que sentía algo por serena posiblemente era amor de verdad pero no quería dañar a miette así que solo se volteo a verla a sus ojos verdes y le contesto

Miette no siento algo por serena pero descuida no te voy abandonar hare que esta relación funcione asi que iremos por tu tercera llave – respondió ash y la beso a los labios

Miette al sentir ese beso aunque sabía que era mentira lo que decía ash un lado de ella queria sentir que fuera verdad esas palabras de ash y solo correspondió el beso y se retiraron a la recepción para buscar sus cosas y curar a sus pokemons.

Ash y miette regresaron al centro pokemon del bosque donde salieron esta mañana peor no sabían que otra pareja que ya conocían ya estaba ahí instalada

miette se fue a dormir ya estaba cansada por todo el evento de hoy ash solo salió a caminar un poco por el bosque

en otra habitación del centro pokemon serena estaba habalndo con clemont

diem serena aun sientes algo por ash verdad –reclamo clemont al notar como se ponía serena en frente del azabache

Serena no podía esconderlo era demasiado obvia así que tenía que responder con sinceridad

Si clemont aun siento algo por ash pero aun asi quiero que esta relación funcione – respondió serena en un tono triste

Bien serena prométeme algo si logro derrotar a ash prométeme que me besaras –respondió clemont

Serean estaba impactada por esa propuesta aunque era justa era novia de clemont y no se habían besado a pesar de todo.

Te lo prometo clemont si logras vencer a ash te besare y me olvidare de el para siempre –respondio serena con determinación

Clemont solo sonrió y dijo bueno princesa descansa yo ire a caminar un rato –dijo clemont que fue con serena darle un beso en la frente y se retiró de la habitación

Serena solo se fue a domir no sin antes susurrar el nombre de ash entre sus sueños

Mientras tanto nuestro azabache regresaba de su paseo pero al entrar a la puerta del centro pokemon se encontró con una cara conocida.

CLEMONT –dijo ash

ASH –respondio clemont

Hubo silencio por varios minutos no esperaban encontrase en el mismo lugar y luego a solas,asi que el ambiente se torno hostil

Que haces aquí -acuso clemont a ash en un tono acusador

Yo vengo con mi novia a descansar ahora si me disculpas me ire a domir –respondio ash pero después noto que clemont le agarro el brazo

No te creo no será que estas siguiendo a serena – dijo clemont en un tono molesto

A ash no les gusto ese comentario pero aun asi no perdió la calma y le respondió bien

Solo fue una coincidencia no seas tan paranoico ahora si no tiene algo mejor que decirme me iré a dormir

Ash eres un mentiroso no creas que no me di cuenta que con nosotros te contuviste con greninja, por qué si hubieras peleado en serio hubieras usado la trasformación de greninja para ganarnos sin problema no es así –dijo clemont con un tono mas agresivo

Ash no sabía que responder en parte tenía razón los hubiera ganado sin problemas si greninja hubiera usado su trasformación. Asi que mejor opto por quedarse callado

Lo sabía sientes algo por serena no es así .respondio clemont

Ash otra vez no respondio sabía que lo que decías clemont era verdad

Bueno ash te lo advierto no me contendré contigo usare a todos mis pokemons y te derrotare en el siguiente triatlón asi que también te pido que hagas lo mismo, me sentiría mal si no pelearas con todo y por cierto si te llego a ganar quiero que olvides a serena para siempre recuerda que ella es mi NOVIA –dijo clemont en un tono molesto

Ash lo pensó un minuto y estaba decidido a ir con todo en el siguiente triatlón asi que acepto las condiciones de clemont y luego de eso se retiraron por diferentes caminos, luego ash se fue a dormir en su habitación.

Luego de unas horas de eso las parejas se levantaron a desayunar pero en la mesa el ambiente se sentía incómodo asi que clemont y serena se despidieron de ash y miette, y se fueron del centro pokemon para tomar un avión a ciudad lumius por que se quedarían para entrenar para el segundo triatlón,ash y miette decidieron quedarse mas tiempo en el centro pokemon.

Luego de esa despedida Ash fue hacer una llamada a la región de kanto para ser más exactos al profesor oak

Hola ash cuanto tiempo sin verte como esta todo en kalos –hablo el profesor oak contento de saber de ash

Bien profesor solo quería pedirle un favor quisiera ver si podía mandarme estos pokemons -respondió ash

Bien muchacho dame unos 30 minutos para preparar todo –exclamo le profesor oak

Luego de hablar con el profesor oak y preparar el intercambio ash salió del centro pokemon y fue al patio donde saco a greninja y pikachu salto del hombro de ash para esperar las palabras de su entrenador.

Chicos esta vez iremos con todo-respondio ash y lanzo 4 pokebolas al aire donde salieron los pokemons que le mando el profesor oak

Charizard,sceptile,infernape y krokadile salieron de ahí y vieron a su entrenador y lo recibieron con una abrazo menos charizard que lo quemo como siempre.

Luego de eso greninja se acerco con ellos y vio que compartían el mismo objetivo de ser el más fuerte y congenio con ellos de inmediato y pikachu los saludo a todos.

En eso la ver esa escena ash solo pensó clemont prepáte esta vez iré con todo para ganar.


	5. capitulo 5 noche de diversion

Capitulo 5 una noche de diversión

Luego que lo pokemons de ash se preparan para entrenar entre ellos formaron parejas para entrenar

Sceptile y greninja

Chrizard y pikachu

Infernape y kokrodile

Cada pareja peleaba para ver su poder ,ash solo miraba asombrado el nivel de sus pokemons sceptile y greninja tenían cierta rivalidad y querían demostrar cual era el pokemon más rápido y también peleaban como si fueran espadachines sceptile usando hoja aguda y greninja usando corte donde solo se oían los choques de ambos ataques como si fueran espadas , por otro lado charizard y pikachu estaban enfrascados lanzándose lanzallamas y impactrueno respectivamente pero ambos ataques solo colisionaban anulándose entre ellos y krokodile e infernape solo se enfrascaron en una lucha cuerpo donde cada uno estaba recibiendo el ataque del otro para demostrar su resistencia a su oponente.

Luego de 2 horas entrenamiento miette llamo ash y sus pokemons para comer miette estaba muy sorprendida no sabía que ash tuviera más pokemons y no solo eso en el aire se sentía el poder de ellos.

Oye ash vas usar a esos pokemons en el siguiente triatlón –pregunto miette algo curiosa

Por supuesto clemont yo prometimos combatir con todo y claro que cumpliré esa promesa por hable con el profesor oak para que me mandara mis pokemons más fuertes porque quiero demostrar a todos todo el peso de mi experiencia –contesto ash con una sonrisa y una pose de confianza.

Ya veo pues esos pokemons se ven muy fuertes si me lo preguntas me imagino que clemont tendrá más pokemons después de todo es líder de gimnasio aunque eso no importa tu ganaras otra vez después de todo eres un cerebro de la frontera cariño- respondió miette dándole un abrazo muy tierno que dejo sonrojado a ash.

Luego de eso hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que miette saco una pregunta incomoda

Oye ash quieres ir a ciudad romantis para la gran feria que se celebrara y si nos vamos ahorita solo nos tomaría 2 horas llegar y podríamos salir que dices- pregunto miette emocionada

Ash no sabía que hacer por un lado no dejaba de epnsar en serena y por otro lado era novio de mitte y al ver el rostro de meitte decirle alguna excusa la pondría triste y lo que menos quería el es sentir un cargo de conciencia asi que acepto guardo a sus pokemons recogieron sus cosas y partieron rumbo a ciudad romantis

Mientras que en ciudad lumius nuestra otra pareja ya había llegado a su destino y fueron rumbo a casa de clemont donde lo esperaban.

Que bien que llegaron a salvo –grito meyer y abrazo a serena y clemont con sus típicas lágrimas de felicidad

Clemont y serena se sentían apenados por esa escena y solo bonnie no paraba de reir al verlos en esa situación.

Después de esa escena tan bochornosa la pareja con meyer y Bonnie fueron a charlar a la sala de la casa para contarles que habían hecho como novios donde el ambiente era feliz hasta que llego a cierto evento que fue cuando cambio el ambiente a algo triste y serio

Clemont te precipitaste al retar a esos cerebros de la frontera en que estabas pensando mínimo pensante que serena estuviera de acuerdo –reclamo meyer a clemont con un tono fuerte

Solo pense que podría vencerlos además ash ya los venció y crei que serena y yo podríamos vencerlos la verdad no esperaba ese resultado –exclamo clemont con un tono serio y firme

Asi que esto es por ash no es asi que le quieres demostrar a ash que eres más fuerte que el –respondió meyer con el mismo tono fuerte.

Hubo un silencio por varios minutos lo que había comenzado como una plática tranquila se transformó en una discusión clemont solo se paró y exclamó en un tono fuerte

No me importa ash yo ganare el triatlón y le entregare la llave a serena para que puede cumplir sus sueños y si ash se interpone en los sueños de mi novia no tendré consideración y lo venceré –grito clemont

Serena no sabía que decir estaba entre la espada y la pared se sentía alagada de que clemont velara por sus sueños y tratara de todos los medios por hacerlos realidad aunque esa batalla con ash también hiso recordar los sentimientos que tenía ella por ash era muy difícil tomar una decisión.

Luego de esa platica qué empezó bien y termino en frustración de parte de clemont la pareja con Bonnie fueron al gimnasio para empezar a armar el equipo de pokemons que participarían con e l siguiente triatlón.

Al llegar al gimnasio saco a luxray, bunnelby y a chespin de sus pokebolas y llamo a clembot para que sacara sus demás pokemons que tenía en el gimnasio que consistían en Heliolisk, Magnemite y Magneton.

Clemont al ver a su equipo vio que tenia posibilidades de ganar después de todo el equipo de ash aunque eran pokemons rapidos como talonflame,greninja o hawlucha aun asi eran muy vulnerables a la electricidad y sin goodra se podría decir que la victoria estaba asegurada aun asi no se confiaría y entrenaría con sus pokemons para elevar su nivel.

Después de entrenar un buen rato ataques los pokemons de clemont estaba decididos a ganar sobre todo chespin que tenía cuentas que ajustar con greninja , serena les trajo pokelitos a los pokemons de clemont para que se recuperaran después de sus entrenamiento y Bonnie solo felicitaba su hermano su esfuerzo para que serena ganara su llave cosa que sonrojo a serena como a clemont.

Luego de eso el papa de clemont ya un poco calmado fue a ver a la pareja en el gimnasio y les dio unos pases para cenar en un restaurante de estilo romántico cosa que Bonnie no tardo en mololestarlos.

Que lindo una cena a luz de las velas con la persona que mas amas –dijo Bonnie suspirando

Tanto clemont como serena estaban al rojo vivo pro esas declaraciones de Bonnie y sobre todo sus corazones estaban latiendo rápidamente si eran novios pero aun no habían tenido una cita, para clemont sería su primer cita para serena ya había tenido una cita con ash bueno si a eso se le puede llamar cita aunque el regalo que le dio al final la conmovió mucho y lo atesoro tanto que lo uso en su nueva vestimenta que solo al ver ese listón azul no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Meyer les aclaro a la pareja que la reservación era a las 8 y como el restaurante era elegante les sugirió ir con la ropa adecuada sin mas que decir solo se retiró llevándose a Bonnie para dejar a los jóvenes tortolos seguir con sus asuntos.

Bueno mejor voy a la tienda a comprar algo de ropa, clemont me acompañarías porque también me imagino que no tienes algo que ponerte para esta noche –replico serena con un gesto de dulzura

Claro "sere" nada más me gustaría que pasar el tiempo a tu lado – contesto clemont con una sonrisa y un guiño en el ojo

Serena esta muy ruborizada pro ese nuevo apodo "sere" aunque la verdad le facino era tierno gesto de clemont.

Luego de esa tierna escena fueron por las tiendas de ropa serena fácilmente entre a más de 12 tiendas era muy indecisa a cuanto ropa y el pobre clemont a duras le podía seguir el paso pero por el amor era capaz de resistir todo.

Al final serena compro la ropa que quería y luego siguió el turno de clemont que para el era fácil comprar ropa solo compro un smoking negro y unos zapatos negros luego de eso fueron a pasear por la ciudad y el tiempo se fue volando hasta llegar a las 7 donde regresaron a la casa de clemont para cambiarse.

Al llegar serena se cambió su atuendo habitual y mostro un hermoso vestido rosa que dejaba resaltar sus piernas su cabello tenía una tiara color rojo y además llevaba puesto unas zapatillas blancas parecía todo una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas.

todos los demás están sorprendidos por el cambio de por si serena era una chica linda pero ese atuendo solo se podía describir con una palabra HERMOSA

clemont esta boca abierto y estaba muy paralizado tanto asi que no escuchaba las burlas que le hacia Bonnie a el pobre inventor y serena esta más que sonrojada por la expresión de clemont y las burlas de Bonnie.

Después de esa escena clemont se fue a cambiar y partieron a rumbo al restaurante caminando sin mas contratiempos al llegar al restaurante se quedaron sorprendidos era un restaurante con estilo antiguo y de dos piso arriba se podía ver una mesa en la terraza que tenía una vista buena hacia la torre lumius entraron y clemont entrego los pases y les asignaron una mesa ,la mesa que les asignaron era la mesa de la terraza,clemont solo pensó que esto ya lo había planeado su padre desde el principio aunque la idea también le gusto el quería tener una cita perfecta con serena.

Se snetaron en una silla y el msero tomo su orden y se retiro de ahí dejando solos a la pareja y en eso clemont aprovecho y coemnzo la platica

Sabes serena te vez hermosa esta noche –dijo clemont en un tono nervioso

Gracias clemont tu tambein te vez bien esta noche –respondió serena con una gran timidez

Sabes sere cuando comencé a viajar con ash no esperaba nada más que volverme más fuerte y ser como el aunque cuando te uniste a viajar con nosotros otros sentimientos florecieron en mi cada tiempo que pasábamos juntos me sentía mas y mas atraído hacia ti aunque también tenía miedo yo se que que saliste de tu casa para estar con ash y eso me causaba conflictos ash es mi amigo pero no soportaba como el no notaba tus sentimientos la verdad tu eres una mujer muy hermosa y mereces estar con alguien que te amé tanto y que esté dispuesto a todo para que seas siempre feliz- contesto clemont en un tono serio

Serena estaba conmovida por eso es cierto que viajo con estar con ash y que le dolía ver como ash no sentía lo mismo que ella o no lo demostraba pero aun asi no podía dejar de pensar por el aunque este dia al estar con clemont también empezo a sentir algo por el inventor y sentía que si le daba tiempo al tiempo podría enamorarse de clemont y dejar a ash en el pasado.

La verdad clemont siento haberte dañado la verdad tienes razón yo sali de mi casa por reencontrarme con ash y no me daba cuenta que había otra persona que en verdad si el importaba tal vez sea un tonta por enamorarme de alguien como ash puede que sea una buena persona y muy valiente pero es un tonto que no entiende los sentimientos –respondió serena y al decir la última frase empezó a llorar

Clemont abrazo a serena y se quedaron por varios minutos luego de eso el mesero trajo los platillos que habían ordenado y comenzaron a comer y platicar temas triviales mientras que nuestra otra pareja con un pikachu había llegado al centro de ciudad romantis justo a tiempo para estar en la gran feria.

En ciudad romantis el ambiente era mágico la gran feria tenía varios juegos mecánicos, varios puesto de comodidad de varias regiones y sobre todo un pequeño ring para batallas y en las casas todo estaba iluminado con velas muy al estilo romántico

Bien ash que te parece la feria de ciudad romantis –dijo miette en un tono alegre y sin dejar de agarrar la mano de ash

Esto es muy hermoso no sabía que ciudad romantis se viera tan bien de noche –exclamo ash en un tono alegre

Luego de eso ash y miette subieron a los juegos mecánicos al estar juntos ash se olvidó de serena de momento y solo disfrutaba la compañía de miette después de todo eran novios y tenían que celebrar esta noche pues para ash y miette era su primera cita y al subir a la rueda de la fortuna la rueda se quedó paralizada de momento el punto de estaba ash y miette era el más alto y se podía ver mejor la vista de la ciudad.

Es hermosa no crees ash –dijo miette suspirando

Si tienes razón aunque no tanto como tu hermosa- exclamo ash y luego se puso rojo por lo que acaba de decir no es que no pensaba que miette era hermosa todo lo contraria era muy bonita solo que esas palabras las dijo sin querer o realmente si quería decirlas.

Miette estaba emocionada ash le había dicho un cumplido no se podía sentir mas alagada y por primera vez se sentía sonrojada por oírlas de la persona que lentamente se sentía atraída en este caso ash

Gracias ash peor tu también eres muy guapo y me alegro que seas mi pareja –respondió miette y luego de eso se besaron

Eso beso estaba cargado de muchas emociones no era como los primeros besos no este beso de parte de ash tenía sentimientos puede que sus sentimientos por serena aún no se haya borrado de todo pero aun asi al darse ese beso con miette tal vez pensó que lo mejor seria olvidarla y dar el siguiente paso y darle todo su amor a miette aunque sabía que no sería fácil pero tenía que hacerlo después de todo pensó que serena no sentía lo mismo que el ya al aceptar una relación con clemont pues supuso que tenía sentimientos por el inventor y no por el.

Cuando la rueda se paró fueron a comer algo en eso parecían niños al caminar haciéndose cosquillas entre ellos la verdad cualquiera que viera ese recuadro solo se imaginaba que en esa pareja solo habia amor puro.

Luego de comer se fueron a sentar aun banca que estaba junto al ring de batallas y comenzaron platicar temas triviales hasta que miette rompió un poco esos temas

Ash sé que apenas un poco tiempo de novios y déjame decirte ese poco tiempo no me había sentido tan feliz es decir al estar contigo siento que nada mas me faltaría no me importa que no pueda ser la reina de kalo si tu estás conmigo siento que sería feliz de todos modos –Puede que no sea como serena pero te prometo que te haré feliz y no importa que no ganes este triatlón yo me sentiría bien conmigo misma saber que te esforzaste en acercarme a mi sueño - dijo miette en un tono feliz y luego abrazo a ash

Gracias miette por pensar eso de mi pero con esas palabras no puedo perder y no importa cuantos tenga que vencer te prometo que cumplirás tu sueño y serás la reina de kalos –respondio ash con entusiasmo.

Asi que se quedaron abrazados y dándose pequeños besos hasta que una voz de un altavoz interrumpió la hermosa escena.

Damas y caballeros estamos apunto de inciiar el reto en el gran festival de ciudad romantis preparanse –dijo una voz en un tono muy grueso

Luego miette y ash se quedaron observando y escuchando atentamente de que consistía el reto

Bien el reto consiste en un participante deberá vencerá nuestros 10 entrenadores las peleas son seguidas la pelea será 1 vs 1 solo al retador se le permitirá cambiar de pokemon pero el solo podrá usar a su equipo de 6 pokemons cuando su equipo ay no pueda perderá el reto el que logra pasar el reto tendrá este collar de perlas –dijo el presentador que tenia en la mano el premio.

Miette se quedó viendo ese collar realmente le gustaba, ash vio la cara de miette y vio que seria un gran gesto regalárselo asi que fue a participar en el reto y en eso lo siguió su amigo pikachu que solo los seguía al pareja a escondidas para no molestarlos ya que quería que su entrenador tuviera un grato agradable pero al oir del reto salto al hombro del entrenador listo para la batalla.

Ash subió al ring y se presentó pero se extrañó que muchos no querían agarrar el reto y pronto sabría porque, era simple los 10 entrenadores tenían megapiedras casi era casi imposible superar el desafío por eso el que creo el reto sabía de antemano que nadie podía hacer esa hazaña

El reto va empezar nuestro primer retador es ash ketchump de pueblo paleta de la región kanto contra nuestro primer entrenador anton, sin más que decir empeizen –grito el presentador

Ve charizard – dijo ash sacando su pokemon que lanzo un grito tan poderoso que la gente se estremecio .

Ve heracross – dijo anton y luego de unos instantes lo megaevoluciono a mega heracross

Anton se sentía confiado su pokemon al megaevoluionar obtenía más poder y pensó que con eso podría vencer al charizard de ash,pero no fue asi luego de unos minutos de combate se dio cuenta tarde que el charizard de ash era muy superior.

Heracrosss no –grtio anton aterrorizado al ver que su pokemon caer ante el anillo ígneo de charizad

El presentador al ver eso le dio la victoria ash y llamo al segundo entrenador

La segunda pelea esta por comenzar el retador ash kétchup contra nuestro segundo entrenador llamado Spencer sin mas que decir empiecen

Ve ampharos y megaevoluciona –grito Spencer y que en el acto toco su mega aro

Charizard regresa ahora ve sceptile –exclamo ash regresando a charizard a su pokebola apara que descansara.

También en ese combate se noto la superioridad del pokemon tipo planta su velocidad mejoro mas gracias a que entreno con greninja,Spencer estaba impresionado no podía creer el nivel que tenían esos pokemons y solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que ash ordenara sceptile hoja aguda y acabara con mega ampharos

No puede ser -gritaba Spencer aterrado al ver como su amphros caía debilitado y desvaneciendo su megaevolucion

Y asi pasaron un buen rato peleando contra los demás entrenadores, miette veía feliz como ningún entrenador era rival para ash el publico estaba sorprendido un entrenador con pokemon sin megaevolcuionar les estaba dando una paliza a los demás entrenadores el dueño del reto al ver eso decidió interferir sustituyendo al decimo entrenador para pelear no quería dar ese collar tan fácilmente.

Damas y caballeros el reto esta punto de acabar el retador tiene que derrotar a nuestro último entrenador y es anda menos que el señor bairon el creador de este reto, sin más que decir comiencen

Ve gyrados y megaevoluciona –grito bairon y tocando su mega aro

Regresa infernape ahora sal greninja -exclamo ash regresando su pokebola a su simio de fuego

Greninja usa shuriken de agua contra gyrados–grito ash

Gyrados usa pulso dragon -grito bairon

Ambos ataques se anularon era sorprendentemente ver que ambos ataques tenían el mismo nivel a pesar de que gyrados megaevoluciono

Luego de eso ash quiso acabar con esto ya que estaba emocionado por la batalla quería acabar lo mas pronto posible y regresar con su cita con miette

Greninja acabemos esto –grito ash que sincronizo sus movimientos con greninja y se transformó en greninja ash

Bairon,mieete y el público estaban sorprendidos al ver esa transformación nunca habían visto algo asi .

Greninja usa corte –grito ash

En el acto greninja saco de su espalda dos espadas creadas con agua y atreveso a mega gyrados

Biron solo quedo paralizado al ver caer su pokemon por tremendo ataque y el publico no se lo podía creer solo aplaudia por ver tal espectáculo, biron solo le dio el collar a ash y se retiró de ahí sin decir nada.

Miette corrió abrazar a ash y felicitarlo por tal hazaña, luego de eso procedieron a irse del lugar ash le regalo el collar a miette cosa que la puso feliz y beso a ash, luego de eso se retiraron a dormir al centro pokemon fueron muchas emociones por hoy y al estar en su cama ash solo susurro SERENA antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir.

En ciudad lumius clemont y serena agradecieorn la comida y se fueron de ahí la noche habia sido divertida para ambos todo había salido perfecta caminaron un poco charlaron lo bien que se la pasaron y fueron aun parque se sentaron la noche era perfecta la luz de la luna brillaba de una forma única solo voltearon a ver a los ojos sus miradas lo decían todo era el momento esperado clemont se acerco estaba a punto de besar a serena que ella no se iba a oponer pero ese mismo instante un par de individuos interrumpió el momento.

Que tenemos aquí si el perdedor de ciudad lumius y su novia – hablo paul en un tono burlon

Creí que estaría llorando por perder de forma tan humillante este triatlón –dijo trip con el mismo tono burlon.

No pueden insultar a mi novio el es al persona mas amable y considerada que e conocido además no se por que se creen tan superiores mi amigo ash ya trapeo el piso con ustedes o no es asi.

Esas apalbras final es solo enojaron al apr de cerebros de la frontera ,clemont no sabai que decir se sorprendio que serena lo defendiera aunque le molesto que usara ash para defenderlo.

Exacto niña ash ,no tu novio perdedor que por cierto perdieron ante el, además si conoces a ash y es tu amigo me soprende que no estuvieras detrás de el y terminaras con el . respondió paul calmadamente y señalando a clemont.

Exacto si es ash es tu amigo y si sabías que era un cerebro lo normal es que te sintieras atraído por el y no por el nerd, obvio es lo básico en una relación humana elegir al mejor prospecto de pareja –afirmo trip con un tono frio

Ese par pensó serena que no podía creer que como habían acertado en todo pero no quería admitirlo es cierto que si estuviera ash cerca el par de tontos se iria sin problemas asi que solo agarro a clemont de la mano y se procedió a retirar del parque dejando a los dos cerebros ahí.

Serena lo siento, estos tipos quería confrontarlos y retarlos a una batalla pokemon pero creo que aún no estoy listo –dijo clemont con un tono triste y sintiéndose mal como serena fue la que el dio la cara y no el

Descuida cariño ya les daremos su merecido a ese par además recuerda cuando inicie mi viaje era una cobarde no es malo tener miedo –dijo serena y enseñándole una sonrisa a clemont.

Luego de eso se retiraron a domir la mágica inspiración que sentían se fue al oir a ese par de tontos al domir serena solo susurro un nombre ASH

aun en el parque paul y trip solo estaban hablando

fue buena idea de Scott mandarnos a ciudad lumius además sirvió de entrenamiento para dominar la megaevolucion–dijo paul

es cierto además fue divertido burlarnos del nerd y su novia crees que deberíamos retar a su gimnasio y humillarlo más –dijo trip con malicia

si da tiempo si pero recuerda que nuestro objetivo es vencer a ash y demostrarle una vez por todas quien es mejor -respondió paul

tienes razón además dicen que pro aquí hay pokemons legendarios por eso nos mandó Scott en primer lugar- dijo trip

si es cierto no está demás tener una ayuda extra pues bien mañana comenzaremos esa búsqueda –respondió paul con determinación


	6. capitulo 6 batalla definitiva

Capitulo 6 la batalla definitiva y una decisión

Han pasado más de 4 dias desde que nuestras parejas favoritas salieran en su cita ash y miette tenían una relación muy linda y tierna habían permanecido en ciudad romantis y faltaban pocos días para el siguiente triatlón donde si ganaban miette ya tendría su pase a competir por el título de reina de kalos entonces tomaron sus cosas y decidieron partir a ciudad lumius donde sería el lugar del triatlón.

Vamos pequeña que nos falta mucho por recorrer además estate preparada puede que nos enfrentemos a varios retadores –dijo ash a su novia con una sonrisa

Vamos querido además no creo que sean un obstáculo además recuerda tu frase nunca te rindas hasta el final

Al oir esa frase ash recordó a serena y como lo apoyo pro los gimnasios curiosamente no la recordaba estaba disfrutando su noviazgo con miette y al oír esa frase tubo que esconder lo que sentía para que miette no notara como esa frase en vez de ayudarlo solo lo hiso recordar un amor que creyó que había superado.

En ciudad lumius otra pareja también estaba de feliz de su relación ,por un momento serena empezó a olvidarse de ash aunque clemont ya podía besarla, el inventor simplemente perdió el interés por que se sentía indigno de eso al ver como hace días paul y trip lo dejaron en vergüenza pensaba seriamente replantear sus prioridades y dijo en su mente serena se que ya se siente agusto conmigo tengo tantas ganas de sentir sus labios pero aun no es el momento debo de concentrarme en ganar ese triatlón solo asi podre demostrar lo fuerte que soy y también hare que esos dos paguen la vergüenza que sentí antes.

Volviendo a ash y miette ellos estaban recorriendo el bosque empezaron platicar sobre sus sueños y como se iban apoyar en el futuro ,de vez en cuando algunos entrenadores los retaban cosa que ash sacando a uno de sus pokemons de su equipo los derrotaban en un santiamén no es que ash obtuviera una ventaja o hiciera trampa la madurez así como su experiencia ganada después de tantos viajes todos estos años al fin cosechaban frutos.

ashy realmente eres muy fuerte cualquier entrenador que te has enfrentado cae como moscas de verdad tengo mucha suerte que serena no se fijara en ti –dijo miette con una sonrisa

Para ash oir su nuevo apodo lo considero tierno pero oír el nombre de serena cada vez lo ponía en duda consigo mismo realmente amare a miette o mi corazón le pertenecerá serena a su amiga de la infancia a lo que la apoyo en este viaje

Tenía que tomar una decisión este triatlón donde volvería ver aserena además de ser una batalla por la ultima llave también sería una batalla por el amor tenía que decidir no quería que esto continuará a sabiendas que esto era un mentira quiera llegar a ciudad lumius y aclarar sus sentimientos a serena y de una vez por toda acabar con esto no podía seguir así cada vez que mencionaban a serena no podía dejar de recordar los buenos momentos que vivió con ella era como una maldición que lo perseguiría si no aclaraba eso con ella.

Por otro lado serena se sentía igual aunque ella era más discreta no podía dejar de olvidar a ash como se puede olvidar un amor de varios años que en vez de extinguirse se hiso más y más fuerte con el paso del tiempo además ash la ayudo a ella hasta se podría apostar que en caso de un peligro de muerte ash no dudaría en salvarla a costa de su vida tenía que tomar una decisión en el triatlón era la oportunidad le diria a ash lo que sentía y solo en ese momento se sentiría libre y liberada de ese tormento llamado ash.

Clemont cada día entrenaba duramente con sus pokemons quería demostrar a todo el mundo que era fuerte y no solo eso si no quería demostrar a ash que el era el único dueño del corazón de serena y lucharía con todo al final por eso se quedaba hasta su gimnasio retando a cualquiera no descansaría hasta ganar ese triatlón y derrotar a sus rivales.

Por otro lado paul y trip estaban por los alrededores de los bosques de ciudad lumius buscando nuevos pokemons para su equipo después de todo entre mas pokemons tuvieran sería mejor pero apenas habían cazado a dos legendarios.

Sabes paul ya conseguimos dos buenas presas con esto y la megapiedra debiéramos poder vencer a ash –dijo trip con una sonrisa

Tienes razón aunque recuerda es ash debemos estudiarlo mejor seguro participara en el triatlón y así podremos ver su avance real después de todo será en pelea de 6 pokemons así podremos analizar a su equipo y poder vencerlo –contesto paul calmadamente

Luego de eso los entrenadores se retiraron del lugar y fueron de regreso a ciudad lumius para poder descansar.

El dia llego el triatlón que se celebraría en ciudad lumius estaba a punto de iniciar el lugar era nada más ni menos que el domo de la ciudad donde se veía lleno de gente el profesor cypres fue en persona ver el evento acompañado de sus asistentes, la madre de serena fue también a ver a su hija y su novio aunque eso ultimo no la emocionaba mucho pero de todos tendría que estar de acuerdo con los gustos de su hija y meyer y Bonnie que querían apoyar a ambos con entusiasmo.

En eso la pareja formada por serena y clemont llegaron al lugar donde se iniciaría el evento todos los vieron y los recibieron, Grace estaba alegre al ver a su hija tan feliz con clemont solo lo abrazo y lo amenazo de hacer feliz a su hija si no un rhyhon se lo comería ,al oir eso todos se rieron pero luego llego el momento incomodo cuando llego ash y miette las cosas tornaron aun ambiente algo extraño y la gente que estaba en el evento solo los admiraba y mencionaban miren ya llego el cerebro de la frontera muchos querían su autógrafo ,para clemont al ver y oir eso no podía estar más decidido ganar ese evento como fuera.

Luego de esa escena grace,meyer y los otros se fueron a las gradas del domo para apoyar a sus hijos serena, clemont, ash y miette fueron al escenario para dieran las presentaciones y claro scott fue el que las realizo una vez dado las presentaciones, Scott retomo el micrófono.

Hola región kalos gracias por venir a este triatlón donde se estrenara la segunda modalidad peleas de 6vs 6 donde solo los acompañantes varones podrán pelear las reglas son simples solo tienen 30 minutos para terminar el combate en caso de no terminarlo el público votara por quien gano ese combate y ambos podrán hacer sustituciones si asi lo desean, las artistas podrán apoyar su pareja con sus rutinas sin más que decir que comiencen la elección de parejas como son 8 parejas las que participaran esto será rápido de decidir

Por obra del destino la pirmera pareja elegida para pelear seria ash vs clemont, todo el público no podía creer eso menos grace y los demás el ambiente se tornó muy tenso sabían que no sería fácil el combate para ninguno de los dos.

Parejas pasen al frente y tomen sus posiciones y presenten a sus pokemons

Ve bulnealby- dijo clemont

Ve krokodile –dijo ash

Bonnie se sorprendió de ver al pokemon de ash en su viaje no vio que lo atrapara asi que pensó que lo había atrapado cuando no estaba con el viajando, serena estaba algo impresionada con el pokemon de ash, solo miette no se impresiono ya conocía el potencial del pokemon de ash.

El primer movimiento lo tiene clemont comiencen –grito Scott que actuaría como réferi

Bulnealby usa excavar –grito clemont

Krokodile usa terremoto -exclamo ash

Cuando el conejo excavo su túnel se sorprendió del ataque de krokodile que no solo saco a bulnealby de su escondite si no que lo dejo vulnerable y dañado a un ataque directo de krokodile.

Krokodile usa garra dragon –ordeno ash a su pokemon

Bulnelaby usa tumba de rocas –grito clemont

Peor el conejo no respondia ese ataque de krokodile le afecto mucho y cuando menos lo espero la garra dragon fue tan fuerte que aventó al pobre pokemon dejándolo fuera de combate al instante.

Bulnealby no puede continuar el ganador es krokodile –grito Scott

Grace y los demás no podían creer eso ,que el pokemon de clemont fuera vencido tan fácilmente ni siquiera krokodile mostraba signos de cansancio o de daño.

Miette solo sonría mientras hacia su rutina para felicitar a ash por su victoria

Clemont quedo perplejo aun asi no se rindió y saco a su siguiente pokemon

Ve Heliolisk –exclmao clemont

Krokodile regresa y ve sceptile – grito ash cambiando de pokemon

La gente de las gradas estaba sorprendida por ese cambio ,grace y demás ni se diga incluso Bonnie que no conocía a ese pokemon, en un palco paul y trip veian los movimientos de su oponente y veían que había mejorado mucho ,paul se sorprendió al ver a sceptile lo que pudo ver en la liga sinnoh es que era un pokemon muy fuerte tan fuerte que fue el único que venció al darkrai de tobias en ese evento.

Serena observa con asombro ese pokemon mientras realizaba sus rutinas para apoyar a clemont no sabía que ash tuviera un sceptile pensó ella pero después de analizarlo tampoco sabía que había hecho ash antes de llegar a kalos por lo que al final comprendio que ash tenía más pokemons que los mostrados en su viaje en kalos, clemont también estaba sorprendido ash cambio toda la estrategia pero aun asi no se daría por vencido

Heliolisk usa carga parabólica –exclamo clemont que pensando que con su velcoidad de su pokemon estaba asegurada la batalla

Ahora sceptile hoja aguda –dijo ash rápidamente

El pokemon de hierba rápidamente comenzó su ataque y fue tan rápido que el pokemon de clemont no pudo reaccionar y recibió de lleno el ataque sin poder hace nada y cayo debilitado, la gente no podía creerlo como con un simple golpe el pokemon fuera sacado de combate.

Heliolisk no puede continuar el ganador es sceptile –grito Scott

La gente no podia dejar de asombrarse grace y los demás tampoco tanto era la diferencia entre ash y clemont pensaban al mismo tiempo.,Serena no podía creerlo que ash y sus pokemons fueran tan poderosos si sabía que era fuerte pero a ese grado no podía dejar de asombrarse.

No me rendiré ve luxray –grito clemont un poco molesto por perder a dos de sus pokemons muy fácilmente

Sceptile regresa ahora ve infernape –exclamo ash cambiando de pokemon

Otra vez la gente se sorprendió por ese cambio de pokemon, serena no podía creerlo otro pokemon que no conocía de ash.

Luxray usa campo eléctrico –ordeno clemont

Infernape usa excavar y espera mi señal –dijo ash

En el acto luxray uso campo eléctrico convirtiendo el campo a su favor de los pokemons de clemont que eran en su mayoría eléctricos,mientras que infernape excavo rápidamente.

Ahora infernape usa llamarada y quema el campo por abajo –grito ash

Todo el público se sorprendió menos paúl que ya sabía que quería ash porque ya lo había hecho antes en su combate en la liga sinnoh.

El campo empezó arder y el ataque también daño a luxray y el campo perdió sus propiedades eléctricas

Ahora infernape usa todo tu poder y usa nitrocarga con todo tu poder –grito ash entusiasmado

Paul veía con asombro como infernape ya había aprendido a usar su habilidad a voluntad propia esa llaramda pro abajo lo demostró era muy potente y solo vio como el simio de fuego usaba todo el poder y se dirigía a luxray que al no ver de dónde vino el ataque porque salió de la tierra solo recibió por abajo y lo elevo por los aires luego de eso cayo dejándolo fuera de combate.

Luxray no puede continuar el ganador es infernape –exclamo Scott

Para Bonnie y meyer esto debía ser una pesadilla tres pokemons de clemont habían sido vendidos sin poder defenderse y tan fácilmente,para serena no podía ver esa pelea no podía comprender esa diferencia de nivel de ash y clemont

Sal chespin –gritando clemont en un tono desesperado

Infernape regresa y ve greninja –exclamo ash en un tono calmado

La gente aún se sorprendía de los cambios pero aun asi eso le emocionaba esos combates

Chespin misil aguja -exclamo clemont

Greninja usa shuriken de agua y ve hacia chespin con corte

El shuriken de agua impacto anulando el ataque de chespin pero al no ver a su oponente debido a la neblina ocasionada por el impacto de shuriken de agua, clemont se notaba nervioso y esperaba lo peor

Chespin estaba esperando su rival pero no noto que su rival aprecio por atrás y lo ataco con corte con una fuerza descomunal lanzándolo a varios metros del escenario y dejándolo debilitado

Chespin no puede continuar greninja gana –dijo Scott

El público no podía creer la fuerza de los pokemons de ash que ninguno resulto herido ni cansado después de pelear, serena quería llorar su novio estaba perdiendo de una manera horrible ante ash su amor de la infancia, miette solo se alegraba de ver la fuerza de ash y veía con orgullo a su novio.

Paul y trip también estaban sorprendidos después de ver ese nivel de ash aun así no tenían miedo pensaron que con lo que tenían podían vencer a ash.

Clemont estaba desesperado solo les quedaba dos pokemons mientras que ash aún tenía seis y todos con ningún signo de cansansio.

Ve magnemite-exclamo clemont tratando de no entrar en desesperación que de por si ganas no le faltaban.

Greninja regresa ve pikachu –exclamo ash y guardando a su pokemon

Magnemite usa onda trueno en pikachu –dijo clemont

Pikachu esquivalo y usa electro bola –ordeno ash a su fiel compañero

Pikachu lo esquivo y lanzo la electrobola que daño mucho a magnemite

Desesperado clemont ordeno a magnemite usar electro cañon

Ash acordándose de la táctica que uso cuando peleo con el raichu de sho uso el electrocañon para impulsarse y usando su cola de hierro giro para atacar a magnemite dándole un golpe de lleno y dejándolo debilitado.

Magnemite no puede continuar pikachu gana –grito scott

Bonnie comenzó a llorar su padre lo abrazo sabían que acercaba el final a clemont solo le quedaba un pokemon y ash aun le faltaban 6 pokemons , serena solo gritaba a clemont que no se diera por vencido

Clemont tomo fuerzas por esa frase y lanzo su ultimo pokemon magnetón

Pikachu regresa y descansa ahora ve charizard –grito ash

Al salir charizard el rugido que producía asusto a todos los del público se notaba el poder del pokemon tipo fuego era un poder sorprendente , serena no podía creer que tuviera un pokemon tan poderoso aun no peleaba pero se notaba el poder de ese pokemon.

Magnetón usa hyperrayo –grito clemont mas entusiasmado

Charizard esquiva y usa anillo ígneo –exclamo ash

El ataque dio en el blanco magnetón lo recibió de lleno después de eso cayo debilitado nadie del escenario pensaría que algún pokemon sobreviviera ese poder del pokemon de fuego.

Magneton no puede continuar el ganador es charizard y el ganador de esta ronda es ash.

El público estaba feliz por el resultado la pelea fue corta pero era emocionante,paul y trip solo veian con eneojo que ash tenia aun más secretos escondidos desconocían a ese pokemon hasta vieron que tenía un poder increíble, miette corrió a abrazar a ash y serena salió corriendo de ahí soltando lagrimas no podía soportar ver ese resultado estaba muy confundida ,clemont se quedó arrodillado en el escenario no podía creerlo el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo la superioridad de los pokemons de ash era algo indescriptible tanto fue asi su asombro que no noto a serena que salio corriendo paso asi 10minutos al final se retiró de ahi.

Grace quiso buscar a serena pero la detuvo meyer explicándole que lo mejor era dejarla a solas y que su hijo fuer a buscarla para reconfortarla ,ash noto que serena salió corriendo esa victoria en vez de hacerlo sentirlo bien en realidad no lo era si algo tenia ash es que no le gustaba hacer llorar alguien que le importaba y en caso de serena solo se quedó triste ,miette si noto esa expresión pero opto no por no decir nada para hacer sentir peor al entrenador azabache.

Luego de eso clemont recapacito un poco y fue a buscar a serena pero no encontró por ningún lado asi que lo mejor que puedo hacer es mejor esperar que se tranquilizara y luego ella volvería.

Ash la quería ver a serena pero como el faltaban varias rondas mas decidio cumplir su compromiso y luego buscar a serena ,grace y los demás esperaron a ver como acaba triatlón para olvidarse un poco de la pelea de clemont después de todo estimaban a ash pues el evento no tardo mucho para ash y sus pokemons no deficl vencer a los demás partipantes sus pokemons ya tenina un nivel muy alto.

Paul y trip solo veían a ash y estudiaban sus estrategias sabían que pronto podrían saldar cuentas con el.

Al final ash logro la preciada llave Scott estaba entusiasmado y orgulloso su cerebro de la frontera azabache era fuerte y no se equivocó de elección a la hora de ofrecerle un puesto, miette no paraba de hblar de lo maravilloso que era ash derroto a todos por ella cuando quiso besarlo ash se negó dijo que no se sentia bien, miette solo acepto que no era el momento pero sabia que algo no iba bien.

Tan pronto acabo el evento ash hablo con miette le pidió que lo espera ene l centro pokemon que tenia algo que hacer, miette acepto aunque sabía en su interior que algo malo iba a pasar ,ash salio del domo corriendo y fue a buscar a serena fuera de ahí encontró a grace,meyer y Bonnie junto con clemont estaban tristes no habían encontrado a serena y llego ash hablar con ellos.

Hola han visto a serena –pregunto ash en un tot de preocupación

Todos mostraron cabeza baja y con mirada triste,ash comprendió todo en ese momento, así que procedió a retirarse peor en ese momento que se iba a ir grace agarro a ash de los hombros y le dijo con lagrimas

Encuéntrala por favor ash

No se preocupe encontrara a su hija se lo prometo –djo ash en un tono de determinación.

Clemont no sabía que decir ,se enojó que la madre de su novia le pidiera a ash ese favor,no debería pedírmelo a mi pregunto en su mente ,en eso clemont y salio corriendo de ahí pero no sin antes decir.

YO ENCONTRARE A SERENA DESCUIDEN

Ash saco a charizard y se subió en el y voló por todo ciudad lumius buscando a serena y gritando su nombre.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que salio buscando pero no encontró señales de ella de vez en cuando iba casa de meyer para saber si serena había regresado no quería pensar en lo peor y decidio salir un poco de su ruta y descendió en el bosque que estaba fuera de los límites de ciudad lumius y en eso ve un lago decidió aterrizar ahí y reflexionar un poco para saber dónde estaba serena y por que no lo que sentía el por ella.

Los momentos que vivió con ella los empezó a recordar y se lamentaba no haber sido mas consiente de sus sentimientos por ella,peor era tarde o no,ella ya tenia un novio y el tenia una novia eso no podría funcionar aun asi ash tenía que descargar lo que sentía y grito fuertemente

SERENA YO TE AMO

Al decirlo se sintió bien consigo mismo pero no noto que había otra persona cerca del lago que oyo todo, después de todo ash aunque sabía que era el amor aún seguía igual de despistado que no noto a esa otra persona.

Ash en serio me amas –hablo esa voz de tono dulce

Ash se quedo paralizado esa voz la reconocía y volteo a ver si era ella y efectivamente era serena.

SERENA –grito ash sorprendido y con un color rojo no esperaba que oyera serena eso

Si soy yo y dime ash en serio me amas –pregunto serena ahora en un tono tierno

Es que te están buscando y la verdad me preocupe por ti –dijo ash tímidamente tratando que serena se olvidara de lo que acaba de decir si la amaba peor siento demasiada pena como lo había dicho.

No te hagas el tonto ash y dime en serio si me amas o no –respondio serena con un tono un poco molesta

Ash no podía esconderlo así que decido declararse como debe ser volteo a ver, a la chica a los ojos agarros su manos.

Si serena yo te amo puede que nunca supe cuando paso pero creo que el momento que empecé a recordarte del campamento del profesor oak , sé que ya es tarde para decírtelo pero la verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en ti tu sonrisa me da fuerza y saca lo mejor de mi, la verdad solo quise decirte esto para luego no arrepentirme por no haberlo hecho antes, yo se que estas con clemont y te deseo lo mejor.

Ash soltó sus manos y bajo la cabeza y cuando soltó sus brazos y decidio alejarse, una mano agarro su hombro y luego lo abrazo.

Yo también te amo ash desde el campamento hasta hora siempre te amare siento haber herido tu corazón con lo de clemont yo solo pensaba que no sentías lo mismo por mi pero después de este tiempo supe que jamás dejaría de amarte siempre peor mi erro fue nunca haberte dicho nada sabias que eras un despistado pero no creí que pasara esto ahora es tarde estas con miette.

Ash se volteo y vio a la chica pelimiel llorando le limpio sus lágrimas con su mano y por impulso se acercó a sus labios, serena solo cerro los ojos dejo que el momento pasara un beso, este beso que sintió ash era diferente al de miette esto era un beso de amor verdadero.

Después de eso ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron en ese lugar un buen rato hasta que salieron caminado de ahí a ciudad lumius agarrados de la mano, no se habían hecho novios pero por instinto lo hicieron,ash le quiso preguntar aseran que hacia aquí peor decido preguntarle eso para no romper el hermoso momento.

Clemont estaba desesperado no podía encontrar a serena por ningún lado después de varios minutos de caminar vio a otra persona que también buscaba algo, cuando se acercó a clemont vio que era miette.

Clemont eres tu has visto a ash–dijo miette en un tono de preocupación

No salio a buscar a serena –respondió clemont en un tono frio

Miette temía lo peor y salio a buscarlo pero en ese momento ambos vieron a ash y serena agarrados de la mano que iban caminando en dirección a ellos al verlos rápidamente se soltaron las manos ,pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Serena si esa es tu decisión entonces la aceptare y tienes razón ash es el indicado para ser el dueño de tu corazón de todos modos sabes que aun podemos ser amigos y tu ash te recomiendo que seas aun más fuerte si quieres proteger a serena no te perdonare si algo le pasa a ella–dijo clemont con una actitud calmada y tratando de no llorar

Sabes ash yo solo busco tu felicidad y si tu felicidad esta con serena entonces yo sere feliz de todos modos gracias por ayudarme con mi sueño de ser reina de kalos y tu serenita mas te vale hacer feliz ash si no te prometo que habrá consecuencias –dijo miette en un tono triste

Ash y serena no sabían que decir solo abrazaron a su respectiva expareja y agradecieron todo lo que habían hecho por ellos luego de eso ash saco a charizard y la nueva montaron al pokemon y se fueron a casa de clemont avisarles que serena estaba bien dejando a clemont y a miette que negaron irse con ellos para no sentirse peor de lo que ya estaban.

Ash prométeme que nunca a te separas de mi –dijo serena con un tono triste

Estas loca nunca me separaría de ti -contesto ash con una sonrisa

Serena se sintió feliz por la respuesta y se quedó abrazo a su dulce pero despistado entrenador azabache mientras que charizard se dirigía a casa de clemont.

Ambos estaban felices al final estaban juntos

NO ES EL FINAL AUN


	7. capitulo 7 al fin juntos

AGRADEZCOA TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC ESTE ES FINAL ES AMOURSHIPPING PERO DESCUIDEN TENDRA UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO CUANDO TERMINE ESTE UN POFLESSHIPPING Y SOBRE EL GEEK LO SIENTO NO ME AGRADA CLEMONT Y NO HABRA FINAL GEEK.

Capitulo 7 al fin juntos

Mientras iban volando en charizard ash y serena junto con pikachu hacia la casa de clemont para ver a la mama de serena , serena iba abrazando de ash y pensando si esto no era un sueño al fin estaban juntos después de muchas dificultades que más se podía pedir después de varios minutos de vuelo al fin llegaron a su destino charizard aterrizo suavemente y la pareja descendió.

Serena toco la puerta de la casa y Bonnie fue quien abrió la puerta y se alegró de ver a serena y la abrazo de preocupación y serena correspondió el abrazo.

Que bueno que te encontraron serena estaba preocupada menos mal que mi hermanito te encontró –dijo Bonnie mirando a serena sin percatase aun de ash

Perdón por preocuparte Bonnie pero descuida estoy bien –respondió serena con una lagrima y una sonrisa.

Después Bonnie pensando felicitar su hermanito pro encontrar a serena se sorprendió de que fuera ash que estaba ahí, la loli pensando inocentemente pensó que ash como buen amigo la encontró asi que no dudo de el y también lo abrazo y le agradeció encontrar a la "novia de su hermanito".

Por otro lado ash no sabía cómo decirles que a la familia de clemont y la mama de serena que clemont y serena ya no eran novios y menos decirles que ahora estaría con ella, se sentía como un villano y pensó que tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse asi que como pudo se armó de valor y entro a la casa.

Meyer y grace al ver a serena sana y salva corrieron a abrazarla y grace al ver que fue ash quien la encontró también lo abrazo, luego de escena se sentaron hablar sobre que serena cometió algo imprudente por dejarlos tan preocupados y asi pasaron una hora charlando tranquilamente hasta que llego clemont a la casa.

Cuando llego el ambiente se torno incomodo, Meyer y Bonnie se extrañaron que ni serena y clemont se hayan abrazado o minimo dirigido la palabra o minimo preguntar que hacia ash aquí en la casa.

Papa te algo que decirte serena y yo rompimos –exclamo clemont en un tono serio

La noticia cayó como un balde agua fría todos los presentes se sorprendieron a excepción de serena y ash que sabían de antemano eso y solo ponían la cabeza baja.

Serena eso es cierto- pregunto grace algo sorprendida

Si mama asi es ya no somos novios – respondió serena en un tono bajo y manteniendo la cabeza baja

Y por qué rompieron no entiendo –dijo la loli con una lágrima al perder a su cuñada y hermana mayor postiza.

Para meyer y grace no faltaba entender la razón, porque esa razón estaba lado de serena con una cara de culpabilidad escrita en ella.

Bueno ash tienes algo que decir –pregunto grace en un tono serio

Ash al oir eso sabía que ya sabían o tenían una idea del rompimiento de clemont y serena , asi que tomo aire y volteo la cabeza hacia arriba para ver a los ojos a grace y luego hablar.

La verdad es yo amo a serena cuando la encontré le confesé mis sentimientos y ella los correspondió pues después de eso nos fuimos de esa zona donde al encontré luego encontramos a clemont y a miette hablamos con ellos y la verdad se que hice mal en romper su relación pero la verdad no quería seguir engañándome a mi mismo con mis sentimientos –respondió ash en un tono agitado.

Grace y meyer no podían creer eso asi como pudieron asimilaron la noticia.

Bueno ash y que me hace creer que no vas abandonar a serena tal como lo hiciste con la otra chica después de todo alguien con tu tiulo de cerebro de la frontera podría conseguir a cualquier mujer y la verdad no quiero que serena sea lastimada –respondió grace en un tono serio

MAMA ash no haría algo asi yo confió en él es un buen chico siempre me apoyado y cuando estoy en peligro es el primero en ir a salvarme además yo también tuve la culpa por no aclararle a ash mi sentimientos yo viaje con el para reunirme con el además yo también tengo la culpa por engañar a clemont no solamente ash -hablo serena en un tono algo molesto para defender a ash.

Grace se sorprendió al ver esa reacción decidio apoyar a su hija después de todo ash era su elección como novio de su hija solo quiera ponerlos a prueba cosa que aprobaron.

Muy bien serena si es tu decisión entonces la respeto y tu ash espero que hagas feliz a mi hija o ya verás –respondió grace con tono serio

Descuide nunca dejare que algo malo le pase a serena se lo prometo –dijo ash en un tono de determinación.

En eso meyer solo veía esa escena y por primera vez se mostró enfado y más por ver como grace aceptaba esa relación acosta de ver su hijo con el corazón roto para, el era como si se burlaran en su cara.

DIME NIÑO CREES QUE PUEDES BURLARTE DE MI HIJO Y SALIRTE CON LA TUYA –grito meyer y dirigiendo su mirada a ash.

Yo no planee eso señor meyer simplemente asi pasaron las cosas pero acepto que fue mi culpa la verdad le pido una disculpa no era mi intención hacer algo asi.

Y tu crees que con una disculpa repararas las burla que no hiciste pasar tu y noviecita no tienen vergüenza esa tontería que ustedes dos se aman suena muy falso apuesto que tu noviecita solo se separó de mi hijo por ambición claro al ver que tu ganaste los triatlones es obvio que quería ganar a como fuera lugar incluso se lanzó a tus brazos como una cualquiera –respondió meyer en un tono enfadado

Bonnie no sabía que hacer esa discusión la hacía sentir triste y empezaba a llorar y serena también sentía tristeza y no sabía como defenderse asi que solo gacho la cabeza, por otro lado Grace quería darle un puñetazo cara a Meyer por insultar a su hija pero cuando iba hacer algo ash se adelantó y lo confronto

Usted puede decirme lo que quiera lo merezco pero lo que no voy a permite que usted insulte a serena no la conoce para juzgarla así que le pido que si tiene que enojarse con alguien es conmigo y no con ella –respondio ash bastante enojado

Grace se sorprendió como ash defendía a su hija eso la lleno de felicidad al ver como alguien defendía a su hija y serena estaba conmovida por tal acto.

Papa por favor yo solo quiero que serena sea feliz la verdad ash si sentía algo por serena en nuestro viaje pero el nunca se dio cuenta yo me enamore de ella y le confesé mis sentimientos pero creo que ella no quiso romperme el corazón en ese entonces por eso acepto ser mi novias la verdad si serena eligió a ash no hay más que decir solo que aceptar los hechos –exclamo clemont con la cabeza baja.

Meyer se sorprendió por la reacción de su hijo pero al ver que su hijo acepto eso ,no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo tambein.

Después de eso ash, serena y grace decidieron mejor salir de la casa la pobre Bonnie no paraba de llorar y fue a abrazar a su padre, su papa solo la consoló y clemont fue acompañar a serena y compañía a la puerta donde los despidió con una mirada triste.

Al salir de ahí serena y ash se sentían mal había acabado en malos términos con sus amigos de su vieja, grace trato de animarlos y hablaron de otras cosas para tratar de olvidar esa escena.

Díganme ahora que piensan hacer –pregunto grace a la pareja

Pues yo quería entrar al triatlón para ganar mi tercera llave pero la verdad no creo posible concursar no tengo pareja –dijo serena algo triste

Claro que tienes pareja y yo que soy entonces –respondió ash con una sonrisa

Pero ash no quiero que pienses que te utilizo para ganar mi llave pro eso no te pido que entres conmigo para ganar esta llave –exclamo serena

Yo nunca pensaría eso y la verdad yo siempre quise participar en este triatlón con mi pareja –respondió ash y agarro la mano de serena cosa que serena se sonrojo por esa acción.

Grace esta conmovida por eso y decido mejor irse de ahí para dejar a la feliz pareja y asi que solo despidieron y grace abrazo a serena y le deseo lo mejor.

Ash cuida bien a mi hija si no lo haces serás comida de rhyhon - respondió grace y le dio a ash una mirada diabólica

Descuide la cuidare con mi vida si es necesario –respondió ash aunque se aterro de la mirada de grace.

Después de eso fueron caminando por la ciudad y estaban tan contestos que empezaron hablar de lo que iban hacer y de sus sueños juntos peor como siempre ash le dio hambre y fueron a comer aun restaurante que estaba cerca de ahí el lugar servían pizza y fueron y se sentaron a comer, ash como siempre comía rápido serena solo se le quedaba viendo y le daba ternura ver como comía ash ,después de todo ella lo quería con todo y defectos.

Después de comer ash le dio ganas de entrar la baño y fue,serena salio del restaurante para esperarlo.

En eso iban caminado paul y trip que iban a entrar a comer al restaurante y vieron a serena y fueron con ella para molestarla.

Mira que tenemos aquí si es la novia del nerd –dijo trip en un tono burlon

Por cierto donde está tu novio solo nos vio y se acobardo – menciono paul con un tono burlon

Serena de por si no los soportaba pero aun asi sonrió y les respondió

No deberían decir eso de mi novio por que puede trapear el piso con ustedes si el quiere

Paul y trip al oir eso solo les dio un poco de risa ese comentario, pero en ese momento salió ash del restaurante

Gracias serena por esperarme, paúl y trip que hacen aquí –respondió ash en un tono calmado.

ASH- paul y trip respondieron al unisono y vieron a su rival

Por cierto ash es mi novio – respondió serena con una sonrisa y agarro a ash de la mano

Paul y trip al oir eso decidieron retirase de ahí porque sabían que aún no era el momento de ajustar cuentas.

A donde van –hablo ash

Eso no es de tu incumbencia solo que si van participar en el siguiente triatlón estense preparados por que esat vez ash tu serás el que va perder-respondió paul

Serena solo les saco la lengua y les empezó decir que eran cobardes cosa que ash la detuvo.

Serena porque haces eso o acaso los conoces –pregunto ash intrigado pro el comportamiento de serena.

Ash desde que perdimos el combate de exhibición ellos se la pasaban molestándonos a mi y a clemont solo quería desquitarme -respondió serena llorando y abrazando a ash

Tranquila serena ellos son así no les hagas caso –respondió ash a serena sin dejar de abrazarla

Prométeme algo ash no dejaras que esos tontos te venzan demuéstrales que eres el mejor y no te rindas hasta el final - dijo serena con un tono tranquilo pero con lagrimas en los ojos.

Claro serena es una promesa –respondio ash con entusiasmo

Luego de eso se fueron caminando con serena tomados de la mano por primera vez para ambos no se sentian incomodos era algo mágico esos momentos y asi estuvieron hasta que les dio sueño y fueron al centro pokemon para descansar pero aunque les toco una habitación para ellos dos solos ninguno se sentía incomodo ambos durmieron en una cama cada quien y se durmieron.

Luego de 3 horas ash se despertó y fue a ver su novia que estaba profundamente dormida o eso creía la miro y no se pudo resistir y le dio un beso en la frente y le susurro descansa bien mi dulce reina de kalos luego se regresó a su cama.

Serena se sonrojo por eso vio a ash se levantó de su cama y le dio un beso en los labios cosa que ash correspondió luego de esos se separaron por falta de aire.

Ash si quieres puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama –dijo serena en un tono apenado

Si serena si tu quieres - dijo ash todo apenado

Y se acostaron en la cama aunque se acostaron de lado cada uno sus corazones no dejaron de latir era un sensación extraña pero aun asi no dejaba de gustarles , ash tomo la iniciativa se volteo a la espalda de serena y la abrazo ,cosa que serena se estaba sonrojada y muy feliz de que eso pasara y después de eso se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron muy felices serena preparo el desayuno y ash no paraba de comer y alabar a serena por su comida cosa que ella agradeció y se sonrojo por eso, después de eso ash enseño aserena sus pokemons que lo ayudaron en el triatlón.

Salgan chicos –dijo ash con entusiasmo

y en eso pikachu también se bajó del hombro de ash aunque el pobre se sentía desplazado por serena a el no le importaba mientras su entrenador estuviera feliz el también lo estaba .

Salieron de sus pokebolas greninja,charizard,sceptile,krokodile y infernape aunque serena los vio competir en el triatlón le sorprendió verlos aunque ya conocía greninja y a charizard pero vio que los demás pokemons estaban en buena forma .

Los pokemons la saludaron y serena les dio pokelitos cosa que los pokemons les encanto, luego serena saco a sus tres pokemons braixen,evee y pancham ,los pokemons se saludaron entre si pero ash noto enseguida que serena solo poseía tres pokemons cosas que para este triatlón se requería que ambos requerían 6 pokemons.

Serena para este triatlón se requiere que cada uno tenga 6 pokemons para competir –dijo ash

Lo se pero solo tengo 3 y no creo que en una semana capture a tres pokemons mas y luego tenga que entrenarlos –respondió serena en un tono triste

Ya se por qué no te presto tres pokemons mios y voy pedir que el profesor oak me de a mis otros pokemons -exclamo ash

Tienes mas pokemons aun ash –respondio serena algo sorprendida

Si descuida por eso infernape,krokodile y charizard apartir de ahora quiero que obedezcan a serena en los que les diga –dijo ash dándole a serena las pokebolas de ellos

Los pokemons aceptaron las órdenes de su entrenador

Oye ash me siento una inútil tu siempre salvándome en todo y ahora siento que soy una carga me estas dando la mitad de tu equipo para que puede pelear –respondió serena con lagrima

no es asi si no fuera por tus ánimos y tus buenos deseos nunca sería el entrenador que soy tu me haces más fuerte además sin ti no creo que pueda ganar este triatlón –exclamo ash dándole un abrazo

luego de eso ash fue al centro pokemon y pidió al profesor oak otros tres pokemons y fue a enseñarlos a serena

salga ahora –dijo ash con entusiasmo

salieron de las pokebolas gliscor,snorlax y noctowl

los pokemons saludaron a su entrenador y también saludaron a los demás pokemons de ellos ,luego de eso entrenaron a los pokemons de serena les costaba trabajo entrenar al mismo nivel que los pokemons de ash pero aun así serena los animaba a dar lo mejor.

Pasaron varias horas entrenando hasta que era tarde luego de eso decidieron pasear por la ciudad a serena le gustaba entrar a cada tienda que veía y ash siempre entraba con ella en realidad a el la fascinaba ver a serena modelando luego de eso pasearon por un parque ellos dos solos para ellos era el mejor dia de sus vidas y luego ash noto a una persona que el conocía bien.

Hola ash te estaba buscando –dijo la extraña persona que era nada más ni menos Scott

Scott que ahces aquí –respondió ash extrañando de verlo

Bueno ash quise date este presente –dijo Scott entregándole un portafolios

Serena y ash ven el portafolios y ven que eran megapiedras, ambos no podían creer eso

Gracias Scott pero porque –pregunto extrañando ash

Bueno solo te diré que necesitaras toda la ayuda posible este triatlón será grande y puede que sea el mayor reto que te hayas enfrentado – respondió Scott en un tono serio a sabiendas que el escondía algo mas.

Bueno tengo que irme los dejo a solas a ti y tu novia, un momento tu novia no tenía cabello azul –pregunto Scott algo extrañado en ver a serena

Larga historia solo te dire que me reuní con mi verdadero amor –respondió ash entusiasmado

Fue un placer señorita y ash entrena muy duro –esas fueron las últimas palabras de Scott a ash

La pareja se despidió de Scott pero eso ultimo resonó en la mente de ash que lo dejo pensativo por varios minutos

Ash estas bien te noto preocupado –dijo serena con una expresión preocupada

Descuida no es nada mejor vamos a descansar y mañana probaremos la megaevolucion –respondió ash con optimismo.

Ambos se fueron de ahí rumbo al centro pokemon a descansar,mientras tanto en un edifico de la ciudad paul y trip esperaban a una persona

Beuno paul y trip ya consegui lo que querían a 30 personas que tengan megapiedras –dijo Scott

Excelente es hora de probar nuestro equipo en acción –respondió paul con malicia

Si y después de eso seguirá ash y su nueva novia –respondió trip con una risa


	8. capitulo 8 la gran batalla por la llave1

Capítulo 8 la gran batalla por la llave parte 1

En pueblo boceto serena y ash se la pasaban estos últimos días entrenado para el ultimo triatlón donde se enfrentarían por la ultima llave para ash y serena no sería fácil ganarla paúl y trip seguro serían sus oponentes en esta ocasión, ash le sugirió a serena prestarle más de sus pokemon para balancear su equipo porque notaba que los pokemon de serena no podían seguirle el ritmo a los suyos en los entrenamientos.

Serena he notado que pacham , braixen y tu apenas evolucionado sylveon no pueden seguirle el ritmo a mis demás pokemon en el entrenamiento no me mal entiendas tus pókemon son fuertes pero creo que paul y trip son de mucho cuidado y pensaba prestarte a mas pokemon para pelear en iguales condiciones no sé qué opines al respecto –dijo ash con un tono serio

Ash somos novios y te amo pero creo que aun subestimas a mis pokemon así que te demostrare que te equivocas quiero un combate de tres contra tres con tus mejores pokemon –respondió serena un poco enojada por el comentario de su novio

Entonces la pareja salio de la casa de serena y fueron aun lugar más abierto para pelear sin causar problemas entonces llegaron aun llano donde solo había pasto entonces serena saco de sus pokebolas a su braixen, pancham y su sylveon mientras que ash saco a greninja, sceptile e infernape.

Serena te concedo el primer ataque –exclamo ash con cortesía

Braixen llamarada a sceptile, pancham roca afilada en infernape y sylveon gigaimpacto en greninja -ordeno serena a sus pokemon y en el acto los pokemon acataron las ordenes de su entrenadora

Todos esquiven los ataques y luego infernape usa excavar y espera mi orden, sceptile usa hoja aguda en pancham y greninja usa shuriken de agua en braixen –respondió ash

Braixen usa llamarada para detener los shuriken de agua , sylveon usa protección y pancham esquiva y contrataca con pulso umbrío a sceptile -ordeno serena

El ataque de greninja y el de braixen chocaron y empataron haciendo que se anularan el choque de ambos ataques genero una gran nube de vapor lo cual fue aprovechado por greninja que atravesó la nube de vapor para atacar a braixen como en otras anteriores batallas que había tenido el pokemon rana seguía la misma estrategia , por otro lado pancham no pudo atacar a sceptile debido a su velocidad mientras que el pokemon verde golpeo a pancham mándalo unos metros atrás y entonces quiso seguir su ataque en sylveon , sylveon pudo protegerse del ataque de sceptile lo cual el pokemon verde regreso en su misma posición original esperando ordenes de su entrenador mientras que infernape aún seguía en el suelo aun esperando ordenes de ash.

Braixen no tuvo tiempo de reacciónar al ver a greninja estaba a punto de atacarla y recibió el ataque de corte proveniente del pokemon rana dejándola un poco adolorida, aun así trato de reincorporarse en la batalla

¡Braixen, sylveon y pancham no se rindan hasta el final y den todo lo que tienen! –grito serena al ver a sus pokemon desmoralizados y heridos

Los pokemon de serena rápidamente agarraron fuerzas de las palabras de su entrenadora y se levantaron en señal de querer continuar solo estaban esperando ordenes de su entrenadora mientras que ash ya estaba listo para usar su plan

Muy bien terminemos con esto greninja usa rayo hielo contra los pokemon de serena y tu sceptile usa bala semilla en sylveon y luego salten lo más alto posible –ordeno ash

Panchan pulso umbrío contra greninja, sylveon viento hada en sceptile y tu braixen usa lanzallamas en greninja –exclamo serena rápidamente

El rayo hielo y el pulso umbrío chocaron entre si resultando en que ambos ataques se neutralizaran mientras que el viento hada pudo más que la balas semillas de sceptile resultado que este último saliera volando unos metros debido a la fuerte de la ráfaga generada por sylveon ,mientras que braixen logro impactar con su lanzallamas a greninja resultado que el pokemon rana cayera al suelo un poco adolorido por otro lado ash estaba feliz que su novia le diera una gran pelea sin duda había crecido como entrenadora pero aún así no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

¡Ahora infernape usa llamarada y quema todo el campo! –grito ash

En el acto infernape activo su habilidad de mar de llamas y comenzó a quemar todo el campo desde abajo para dañar a los podemos de serena mientras que greninja y sceptile se recuperaron del ataque que recibieron cada uno y viendo que era la señal saltaron lo más alto posible para evitar el ataque de su compañero.

¡Esquiven el ataque! –grito serena algo alterada al ver el movimiento de infernape

Lamentablemente era tarde los pokemon de serena recibieron el ataque cayendo pancham y dejando a una sylveon y una braixen débiles

Terminemos con esto infernape bombardeo en sylveon, greninja shuriken de agua en braixen y sceptile hoja aguda en sylveon –ordeno ash a sus pokemon

Serena iba ordenar a sus pokemon esquivar los ataques pero fue tarde, sus pokemon sucumbieron ante los ataques de los pokemon de ash y cayeron derrotados, de pronto serena salió corriendo a socorrer a sus pokemon y ash también fue a ver su estado.

Los pokemon de serena estaban débiles pero nada grave solo se sentían tristes al haber perdido esa pelea, serena solo les sonrió en señal que no importaba que estaba orgullosa de ellos.

Lo hicieron bien cariño por un momento creí que íbamos a perder realmente son fuertes sin duda me equivoque respecto a ellos -–dijo ash algo asombrado del resultado de esta pelea

Lo se amor no se rindieron hasta el final aun así no quiero obligarlos a luchar si no quieren ya que ellos prefieren hacer espectáculos a combatir –respondió serena con un tono de orgullo al ver el rendimiento de sus pokemon

Los pokemon de serena querían pelear por su entrenadora y ganar su llave lamentablemente sabían de antemano que eran aun carecían de experiencia en las batallas así que optaron por no pelear en el triatlón y ser reemplazados por pokemon de ash.

Serena al ver la cara de sus pokemon comprendió su deseo y acepto la oferta de ash de traer a más de sus pokemon para combatir en el triatlón.

Muy bien princesa solo vamos al centro de transferencia para traer a más pokemon míos y seguir entrenando –dijo ash con mucho entusiasmo

Gracias cariño tu siempre me apoyas en todo por eso te quiero tanto –respondió serena y le dio un beso en los labios al azabache lo cual él le correspondió

Desde unos metros sin que la pareja lo notara la mama de serena observa ese hermoso cuadro de ambos enamorados demostrándose afecto entre ellos.

-me alegra que al fin esos dos estén juntos –pensaba grace al ver a su hija y a su futuro yerno besándose

 _En ciudad lumius_

Un joven inventor de cabello rubio estaba en su cuarto sentado en su cama soltando varias lágrimas en su mente solo existían varios sentimientos mezclados uno de ellos era amor por serena su antigua exnovia y también un odio por ella por ver como ella siempre le mintió en aceptar esta relación con él a sabiendas que amaba a ash casi se podía decir que ella solo lo uso para darle celos a ash y por otro lado el nombre de ash solo representaba como aquel bastardo que alguna vez llamo "su mejor amigo" y como el le robo al amor de su vida y por supuesto lo humillo frente de todos dejándolo ver como alguien débil y patetico.

Me las pagaran los dos malditos mentirosos nadie se burla de clemont y se sale con la suya –pensaba clemont tratando de no gritar esas palabras que estaban plasmadas en su mente para no asustar a bonnie ni a su padre y delatar sus verdaderas intenciones

 _En un edificio abandonado ubicado en ciudad lumius_

Se podía observar varias personas en el suelo algo cansadas y a varios pokemon inconscientes y algunos con heridas graves pero nada mortales o que hicieran peligrar sus vidas.

Estos entrenadores son patéticos esperaba más de ellos –dijo paul en señal de insatisfacción por el nivel de sus oponentes

Concuerdo no eran rivales para nosotros simplemente no eran los oponentes adecuados –respondió trip también aburrido y decepcionado de sus oponentes

Scott veía con orgullo como sus cerebros cada vez eran más fuertes los treinta entrenadores con megaevoluciones no fueron rivales para ese par, eso para Scott significaba que su reto sería considerado el más difícil de superar aunque por otro lado ver su crueldad de ambos entrenadores también le causaba un poco de miedo pero supo disfrazarlo para que no lo notaran ese par.

Veamos como superas este muro ash si quieres ser maestro pokemon debes superar este obstáculo y demostrar que eres el mejor –pensaba Scott en ese momento al ver el nuevo nivel de sus cerebros

Regresando a pueblo boceto ash le pedio al profesor oak que le enviara más pokemon y lo elegidos fueron noivern, gible y heracross que les dio gusto estar con su entrenador nuevamente, ash les aclaro la situación y aceptaron recibir órdenes de serena y así ash junto con serena estuvieron practicando sin descanso hasta que llego el gran día para el inicio del triatlón.

Ash, serena y grace llegaron al lugar del evento debido a peticiones de Scott el evento se realizaría en ciudad lumius nuevamente debido ciertos ajustes a última hora, ash y compañía decidieron restarle importancia al asunto y fueron directamente a sus lugares para prepararse para el evento grace los apoyaría desde la gradas.

Muy bien hagan su mejor esfuerzo chicos y serena te encargo a mi yerno por que espero dos nietos así cuídalo bien –dijo grace con un tono picaron su hija y le guiño el ojo

¡Mama! –grito serena en tono de vergüenza por ese comentario

Así que la pareja dejando ese comentario de grace en el pasado fueron a inscribirse para el evento en su camino solo vieron a tierno y a shauna en la recepción inscribiéndose ya que ellos iban a competir por la llave, tierno y shauna al ver a sus amigos fueron en dirección a ellos para saludarlos.

Puedes creerlo ash solo debemos derrotar a esos dos cerebros y ganaremos esa llave fácilmente –exclamo tierno con felicidad al ver que podía ganar esta llave sin tanto problema

No te confíes tierno esos dos son los rivales más difíciles con los que me he enfrentado ambos son fríos y astutos -respondió ash con un tono serio

Mientras los dos entrenadores conversaban sobre sus oponentes las chicas hablaban entre si también

Me alegro que tú y ash al fin estén juntos aunque siento un poco de pena por miette de verdad se notaba que amaba mucho a ash para ella no fue fácil dejarlo pero ella sabía que te amaba a ti –dijo shauna con un tono pena por la peliazul

Si es verdad yo siempre creí que miette solo quería molestarme con ash pero desconocía que ella se había enamorado de él, pero te seré sincera ash no la quiso engañar y miette comprendió la situación si yo estuviera en su lugar de miette hubiera hecho lo mismo es mejor vivir infeliz en la verdad que vivir en una falsa mentira –respondió serena en un tono triste y mostro compasión en sus palabras por su rival

Luego de esa platica fueron a cambiarse y a prepararse para la gran batalla que los esperaba sin duda este triatlón sería un evento muy interesante nadie podía tomarlo a la ligera.

Por otro lado clemont se había salido de su casa y fue rumbo al lugar donde se realizaría el triatlon en su mirada solo se notaban unos ojos llenos de coraje en su mente solo tenía un solo objetivo venganza

En el triatlón ash y serena empezaron a vestirse para el evento donde serena eligió un hermoso vestido color rojo este vestido era muy diferente al que uso en aquel baile este era un poco más revelador y resaltaba sus atributos dejando ver más sus piernas y su espalda descubierta y como toque final puso su lazo azul que le regalo ash, mientras que ash escogió un smoking color negro y un sombrero de copa.

Cuando estuvieron listos se presentaron en el escenario para las presentaciones y la asignación de lugares, este escenario notaron que era más grande de lo normal e inclusive tenía un acabado en el piso de tipo espejo y algunos detalles grabados en el suelo donde se observaban las figuras de los legendarios de kanto.

Valla Scott no escatima en gastos cuando quiere organizar una pelea me sorprende este escenario es están hermoso –expresaba ashg su asombro por ver tan magnifico escenario

La verdad si es sorprendente todo esto –secundo serena al comentario de ash

En eso las luces se pagan y aparece Scott en el escenario

Bienvenidos ciudad lumius gracias por venir a este triatlón que sin duda será el mejor de la historia de kalos como sabrán este será el último evento que tenga que ver con la batalla de la frontera de kanto así que antes de comenzar este evento les diré las reglas para este triatlón.

Este consistirá en derrotar en parejas a dos de nuestros cerebros así de simple, no habrá eliminatorias y tampoco límite de tiempo en las batallas serán seis vs seis solo a las parejas se les permitirá cambiar de pokemon , la pareja que derrote a los cerebros gana la llave y solo por esta ocasión solo deben vencer a sus oponentes y ganara la llave pero no se confíen por algo el reto de la batalla de la frontera es considero uno de los desafíos más difíciles de superar en kanto, así si más que decir declaro este evento inaugurado –dijo Scott mostrando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por el evento que iba a comenzar

De pronto apareció Pierre para presentar a las parejas para el evento

Para empezar demos la bienvenida a la artista pokemon la señorita serena yvonne ella es originaria de la región kalos y viene de pueblo boceto así que denle un aplauso por favor –exclamo Pierre dando un aplauso a serena

Luego su pareja ash kétchup él es originario de la región de kanto viene de pueblo paleta además como sabrán es el favorito para ganar este triatlón sin contar sus varios logros como ganar el reto de la batalla de la frontera así como ganar la liga naranja sin más que agregar denle un aplauso –dijo pierre entusiasmado y le dio un aplauso al azabache

Luego de eso las presentaciones siguieron, ash observo y se dio cuenta que solo cuatro parejas iban competir incluyendo a la pareja formada por shauna y tierno participarían por la llave.

Bueno estos han sido las presentaciones de los concursantes ahora presentaremos a los cerebros de la frontera a vencer –exclamo Pierre -estos son el octavo y noveno cerebro de la frontera trip y paul

Ambos personajes aparecieron en medio del escenario y ambos traían puesto smoking de color negro cuando llegaron vieron a ash con una mirada desafiante cosa que ash solo les devolvió la mirada.

Bueno ya que presentamos a todos podemos comenzar con las elecciones para ver que pareja combatirá primero –dijo Pierre

Asi que Pierre usando hologramas mostró un sorteo y acomodo a las parejas al zar

Bien la primera pareja en pelear es la de shauna y tierno, todo los demás ya saben sus números que les toco así que les pido de favor que dejen el escenario solo los cerebros y la pareja número uno puede estar aquí –exclamo Pierre

Ash y serena se retiraron con las demás parejas para ver la pelea mientras que scott regreso al escenario para ser réferi en los encuentros.

Muy bien vamos a comenzar esta batalla entre trip y paul contra shauna y tierno la pelea es sin límite de tiempo así que el primer movimiento es de la pareja uno sin más que decir que comiencen -grito scott haciendo el labor de réferi

Ve blastoise –dijo tierno lanzado una pokebola

Ve venusaur –exclamo shauna imitado la acción de tierno

Preséntate a la batalla electivire –ordeno paul lanzado una pokebola

¡Ve serperior! – grito trip lanzado al igual que paul lanzo una pokebola

Ash observaba con atención a los pokemon en el campo esta pelea seria entre puro pokemon ya evolucionado a su última etapa.

Muy bien blastoise empieza bailar y usa hidrobomba contra electivire –ordeno tierno a su pokemon

¡Venusaur! usa toxico en serperior –grito shauna a su pokemon

Electivire usa protección luego usa puño trueno contra blastoise –exclamo paul con un tono tranquilo

Serperior esquiva y usa malicioso contra venusaur –dijo trip en un tono tranquilo igual que paul

Asi que electivire bloqueo la hidrobomba y se dirigió a gran velocidad a dar el golpe trueno pero fallo gracias al ritmo de tierno que hacía que blastoise esquivara el ataque fácilmente, mientras que serperior esquivo el ataque de venusaur y uso malicioso en venusaur bajando la defensa del pokemon.

Al ver eso trip y paul se voltearon a ver y asintieron con la cabeza en señal que estaba de acuerdo con algo.

Electivire usa puño trueno con la mano izquierda y ve contra blastoise –ordeno paul a su pokemon eléctrico

Serperior acércate a venusaur y usa cola dragón contra el –dijo trip calmadamente

Blastoise sigue esquivando y cuando este cerca usa hidrobomba contra electivire –exclamo tierno viendo cómo se acercaba el pokemon eléctrico a gran velocidad

¡Venusaur cuando se te acerque serperior atácalo con toxico! –grito shauna a su pokemon

Cuando los pokemon estaban a punto de usar sus ataques algo inesperado pasó

¡Enroque ahora! –gritaron al unísono paul y trip

Los pokemon a oír esa orden cambiaron de objetivo haciendo que serperior golpeara inesperadamente a blastoise con cola dragón y electivire usara su golpe trueno contra venusaur, aunque blastoise y logro soportar el golpe y quedo algo adolorido para venusaur fue peor ya que con malicioso y la fuerza bruta de electivire ese golpe dejo con graves daños a venusaur que apenas se podía contener en pie.

Muy bien acabemos con esto serperior usa cola dragón en venusaur –exclamo trip aprovechando que venusaur no se recuperaba del todo

Electivire usa karatazo contra blastoise -ordeno paul a su pokemon

Blastoise usa rayo de hielo en serperior –ordeno tierno rápidamente a su pokemon

Venusaur por favor levántate rápidamente –suplicaba shauna a su pokemon

En eso blastoise acierta su ataque a serperior dejando herido pero descuido a electivire que dio de lleno con ese golpe trueno dejándolo aturdido a blastoise, venusaur por otro lado aun trataba de reponerse.

¡Terminemos con esto serperior tormenta de hojas a blastoise! –grito trip

Electivire usa golpe de fuego en venusaur –ordeno paul calmadamente

En eso blastoise ya no pudo defenderse debido aunque aún seguía aturdido por el golpe de trueno solo se quedó inmóvil mientras que serperior lo atrapo con su tormenta de hojas, mientras que venusaur se logró levantar y esquivo por último minuto el ataque de electivire.

¡Blastoise no! –gritaba tierno su pokemon aun encerrado en medio de la tormenta de hojas de serperior

Venusaur usa bomba de lodo en serperior –exclamo shauna para liberar a blastoise de la tormenta de hojas

Serperior azota a blastoise contra venusaur -ordeno trip

Electivire usa gigaimpacto contra venusaur –dijo paul su pokemon

En eso serperior golpeo con blastoise a venusaur hiriéndolo, mientras que serperior no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de venusaur y recibió la bomba lodo dejándolo envenenado mientras que electivire se lanzó con giga impacto dando en el blanco y derrotando a blastoise y venusaur en el proceso.

Blastoise y venusaur no pueden continuar –exclamo Scott

Entonces shauna y tierno regresaron a sus pokemon y les agradecieron por su esfuerzo en la batalla y lanzaron dos nuevos pokebola donde salieron nuevos pokemon para el combate.

Esos eran ludicolo de parte de tierno y flareon de parte de shauna

Paul y trip dijeron hacer lo mismo ante la sorpresa de todo el público ya que a ellos no se les permitia cambiar de pokemon.

Paul y trip están seguros de eso recuerden que si regresan al pokemon se toma como pokemon vencido y no podrán volverlo a sacar si lo comprenden verdad –exclamo Scott sorprendido por la decisión de ambos cerebros

Si lo comprendemos pero descuida con los siguientes pokemon basta y sobra para vencerlos a todos ellos –dijo paul muy confiando y lanzo una pokebola

Descuida Scott esto será rápido –respondió trip con una sonrisa diabólica y también aventó una pokabola

De las pokebolas que lanzaron salieron darkrai de parte de paul y articuno de parte de trip lo cual el mundo se sorprendió al igual que a cierto entrenador azabache que conocía de antemano el potencial de ambos pokemon legendarios.

No puedo creer que tengan pokemon legendarios eso no es justo –reclamaba serena al ver que esos dos cerebros usaban pokemon legendarios

Descuida pequeña son legendarios pero no invencibles si algo he aprendido en mis viajes es que no hay pokemon que no se pueda vencer –exclamo ash en un tono alegre para tranquilizar a su novia

Tienes razón amor podemos superar esto juntos –exclamo serena feliz y más animada por las palabras de ash y regreso a ver el combate

No importa que usen legendarios shauna demostremos lo que somos capaces –dijo tierno seguro de sí mismo

Tienes razón tierno no nos rendiremos –respondió shauna imitando la misma seguridad de tierno

¡Patéticos! –exclama paul poniendo su mirada de indiferencia hacia la pareja

Ludicolo usa puño incremento en darkrai –ordeno tierno a su pokemon

Flareon usa llamarada en articuno –exclamo shauna

Que ridículo, articuno esquívalo y usa ventisca -ordeno trip

Darkrai usa brecha negra en ludicolo –exclamo paul

Articuno esquivo el ataque de flareon y lanzo una fuerte ventisca tan potente que envolvió a flareon como a ludicolo y para rematar brecha negra dio en el blanco dejando a ludicolo totalmente dormido

Flareon resiste recupérate por favor –suplicaba shauna a su pokemon para que siguiera combatiendo

¡Ludicolo despierta por favor! –gritaba tierno desesperado

Terminemos con esto, darkrai come sueños en ludicolo –ordeno paul a su pokemon

Articuno hidrobomba ahora –exclamo trip

En eso los ataques de ambos acertaron dejando a ludicolo como a flareon totalmente derrotados

Ludicolo y flareon no pueden continuar los ganadores son articuno y darkrai –dijo Scott viendo el resultado de esa batalla

El público quedo sorprendidos por la batalla hasta para ash se quedó pasmado al ver el nivel de paul y trip sin duda ver esa batalla lo hacía dudar si en verdad podría vencerlos.

Serena vio la expresión del azabache y solo lo dio un beso y le susurro en el oído

-No dudes de ti ash sé que podremos vencerlos recuerda esa no es la actitud del hombre que me enamore

-tienes razón serena podremos vencerlos no importa los obstáculos que nos pongan mientras estés a mi lado para mi nada me será imposible –respondió ash ahora totalmente renovado y con un semblante más seguro de sí mismo

En esa pelea shauna y tierno le lanzaron mas pokemon para combatir a los legendarios de paul y trip lamentablemente el resultado fue el mismo ningún pokemon de ellos fue capaz de dañar a los legendarios de ellos.

¡La victoria de este combate es para los cerebros paúl y trip aplaudan damas y caballeros! –grito Scott emocionado por tan asombrosa batalla

En las gradas la mama de serena estaba preocupada por ash y serena sin duda los rivales a vencer eran bastantes fuertes en ese momento a lado de ella se sentó el profesor sycamore para ver el combate.

Hola profesor sycamore también vino apoyar ash y serena –dijo grace con un tono alegre

¿Ash y serena? Que acaso no era clemont y serena los que iban a competir en este triatlón –pregunto sycamore algo extrañado

Cierto no sabe solo le diré que al fin esos dos están juntos –respondió grace con una sonrisa

Bueno en eso la apoyo ya luego me contara los detalles –exclamo sycamore dispuesto observar el evento

En eso pasaron la siguiente pareja para combatir pero el resultado fue el mismo no importaba que pareja peleara, pokemon tras pokemon caían derrotados ante darkrai y articuno los espectadores solo observaban con asombro como ninguna pareja le podía hacer frente al par de engreídos.

Damas y caballeros ahora el último combate del evento será entre ash y serena contra paul y trip –dijo scott con mucho entusiasmo ya para él era la pelea más deseada

Todo el público estaba eufórico ya conocían el nivel de ash sabían que este combate seria único grace y sycamore enviaban su apoyos con gritos, solo una persona de ese lugar no estába contenta por esa pelea y esa persona era clemont el exnovio de serena y el ex mejor amigo de ash en kalos.

Muy pronto ajustaremos cuentas –pensaba clemont sin dejar de ver el escenario y mostrando una sonrisa diabólica

Por otro lado de la grada una señorita de cabello azul que tenía los ojos un poco llorosos estaba observando la arena de combate observando a cierta pareja pero al que más observaba era a cierto sujeto de cabello azabache y sin dejar de agarrar un collar que el regalo cierto sujeto azabache solo podía susurrar

-gana ash demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz y nunca te rindas hasta el final

Muy bien ya saben las reglas una pelea sin límite de tiempo, solo a la pareja participante podrá hacer sustituciones y por supuesto la pelea es hasta el final hasta que ninguno tenga pokemon para combatir que comience la pelea final –anuncio scott las reglas para el evento

Repórtate para la batalla darkrai -exclamo paul lanzando una pokebola

¡Yo te elijo articuno! -grito trip arrojando una pokebola

Ve infernape -ordeno serena lanzado la pokebola

Ve pikachu –dijo ash y pikachu en el acto bajo del hombro de ash y se dirigió a la arena de combate

Pikachu impactrueno en articuno –ordeno ash a su pokemon ratón

Infernape bombardeo en darkrai -ordeno serena al simio de fuego

Articuno vuela y usa vestisca –ordeno trip a la ave legendaria

¡Darkrai esquiva y usa brecha negra en infernape! -grito paul

En el acto articuno fue capaz de esquivar el ataque de pikachu y contrataco usando vestisca lo cual dejo un poco herido a pikachu mientras que infernape se abrió camino en la ventisca y sin darle tiempo a darkrai para esquivar el ataque dio en el blanco dejando al pokemon oscuridad algo adolorido por ese ataque y debido al efecto de ese ataque darkrai se incendió por el efecto secundario de bombardeo

¡Qué demonios, darkrai usa brecha negra en infernape! –gritaba paul algo molesto

Articuno usa ala de acero en pikachu –ordeno trip

Pikachu intercepta a articuno con cola de hierro -ordeno ash a su amigo

Infernape esquiva y usa tu supergolpe –ordeno serena al simio de fuego

Cuando los pokemon estaban por colisionar sus ataques paul y trip dieron otra orden en el último momento

-¡enroque! –ordenaron al unísono paul y trip

Haciendo que articuno fuera directo contra infernape y darkrai usara su brecha negra en pikachu cuando el ataque de articuno iba colisionar para ash recordó una táctica que había usado en la batalla de la frontera

¡Infernape agarra las alas de articuno antes que te impacte! –grito ash pero olvido que ese pokemon era de serena aun así le simio de fuego obedeció

En eso infernape atrapa las alas de acero con sus manos dejando perplejo a articuno

–Ahora usa llamarada desde esa distancia –ordeno ash aprovechándose de la posición estratégica en la que se encontraba

Pikachu usa impactrueno antes que te alcance el ataque de darkrai –exclamo la pelimiel al pokemon de su novio lo cual pikachu obedeció

¡Articuno nooo! –grito trip en impotencia al ver como su pokemon era rostizado por infernape

Mientras que darkrai recibió de lleno el ataque de pikachu dejándolo débil mientras que pikachu recibió brecha negra dejándolo totalmente dormido

Eso no es justo es ilegal dar órdenes a pokemon de otros –argumento paul al ver que ash le dio órdenes al infernape de serena

No es trampa paul o recuerdas aquel concurso con chimchar –respondió ash

¡No seas llorón y ponte a pelear! –grito serena furioso por la actitud tan cobarde de paul

Tiene razón paul no hay reglas que impidan esto –exclamo Scott tranquilamente

Lo cual paul solo se enfureció recordando que era cierto no había regla que prohibiera eso y también por el hecho de que serena lo insultara

¡Ahora o nunca usa pesadilla en pikachu! –grito paul viendo que a darkrai no iba a poder resistir otro ataque

Articuno usa gigaimpacto en infernape –ordeno trip a su pokemon

¡Pikachu reacciona amigo despierta! –grito ash tratando que su amigo despertara

Infernape intercepta a articuno con bombardeo –ordeno serena al pokemon de fuego

En eso pikachu fue víctima de la pesadilla y al final fue derrotado mientras en otro lado articuno choco contra el ataque de infernape y ambos estaban igualados en fuerza ninguno quería ceder hasta que algunas palabras cambiaron la balanza

Vamos infernape no te rindas hasta el final –gritaron al unísono ash y serena

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al pokemon de fuego y con su habilidad de llamas gano terreno sobre el gigaimpacto de articuno y lo mando varios metros fuera de la arena totalmente inconsciente.

Articuno y pikachu ya no pueden continuar –dijo scott la ver ambos pokemon derrotados

Ash agarro a pikachu y lo felicito por su rendimiento en esta pelea y saco a su siguiente pokemon que era sceptile el cual tenía un collar en eso trip regreso a articuno y saco a latias para sorpresa de todos

No puede ser tienen más pokemon legendarios –dijo sycamore totalmente sorprendido por ver a latias en el campo

Lo cual el público se quedó impactados por los pokemons que tenían ambos cerebros de la frontera

Ash no te rindas –susurro la misma chica peliazul sin soltar su collar

¿Qué vas hacer ash? –pregunto clemont con una mirada seria al escenario

Infernape estaba cansado sin duda este combate le exigió mucho lo cual serena observo y lo regreso a su pokebola y saco a noivern, lo cual el pokemon estaba contento por ver a serena y ash ya que los veía como su madre y padre respectivamente

Muy bien basta de juegos terminemos con esto megaevoluciona –grito trip y sacando de su bolsillo un mega aro megaevoluciono a su latías

Ash y serena estaban sorprendidos por este acto peor ash non se iba a quedar atrás y también saco un mega aro de su bolsillo y megaevoluciono a sceptile

Scoot observaba con mucho entusiasmo esta pelea sin duda sería la mejor pelea que sin duda muchos la recordarían por un largo tiempo.

CONTINUARA

Hasta aquí la primera parte a muchos al leer ya estarán dudado si terminara aun amourshipping solo les dire que agregare más capítulos quien sabe chance se me aloque y lo termine en ploffes jajajaja

En fic como recordatorio

El que se enamora pierde no tendrá lemmon lo siento pero rompería la esencia del fic

El entrenador llama dos veces a la puerta si es de lemmon pero no tendrá gore solo netorare

Un pokemon diferente pues viendo la votación si tendrá gore si les agrada misty o dawn mejor ni lo lean


End file.
